Corra Para Os Meus Braços- Edward & Bella
by Bia Braz
Summary: Edward chegou à propriedade do pai de Bella anos atrás, sem família e sem história. Tornou-se o segredo de Bella e funcionário do seu opressor pai. Em meio às extremidades que os separam, mas unidos pela intensa afinidade, cedo demais descobriram qual seria os braços para onde correr quando todas as mãos se encolhessem. Do que Edward não poderia proteger Bella com seus braços?
1. Chapter 1

**Sete anos antes...**

**Uma história se escreve com muito mais que uma noite...**

Bella desceu empolgada de Thor após o exercício matinal, segurou no cabresto e seguiu tio August, acariciando o pelo do potro branco. Somente no último mês o estábulo teve um ocupante, o potro de Bella que sua avó lhe deu de presente de aniversário.

August abriu a baia. Um barulho de rosnado chamou a atenção da menina. Olhou assustada para o outro lado do estábulo e notou uma criança suja, brincando com algum item de mecânica descartado. Montava e desmontava carcaças de motor embaixo de uma escada no celeiro, no escuro iluminado por uma fresta.

Ela segurou no braço de August, amedrontada. Não por medo do garoto, mas por medo do cachorro de olhos cinza deitado sob os seus pés. O garoto rosnava irado para uma peça de motor que tentava abrir com uma faca de mesa.

‒Quem é, tio?‒ Bella sibilou baixinho. O cachorro levantou a cabeça da pata em alerta, o garoto registrou suas presenças. No escuro, via-se somente sua estatura e perfil. Era miúdo, aparentemente de uns sete anos, magro, com cabelos longos e despenteados. E ele não estava contente, notava-se pelos sons que fazia.

‒Ninguém, princesa‒ Tio August acenou para o garoto, Bella percebeu. Ela caminhou ao lado do administrador até a saída. Ele parecia nervoso, vez ou outra olhava disfarçadamente para trás. Sem que ela visse, o garoto e o cachorro sumiram.

Naquele fim de semana, Alice, prima de Bella, veio visitá-la. Bella organizou a cama auxiliar que Alice dormiria tirando todas as bonecas e colocando no sofá. Não iria deixar a prima dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Como passava muito tempo sozinha, sem irmãos, a mãe doente e o pai na oficina da escuderia, ter qualquer companhia de sua idade era uma alegre mudança em sua rotina.

‒Você quer que eu faça um chocolate quente?‒ Propôs para a tímida Alice. Adulava-a para que a prima quisesse visitá-la mais vezes.

Alice concordou, Bella puxou-a pela mão e desceu as escadas em seu pijama longo, de bolinhas amarela. Parou no último degrau, olhou um lado e outro e puxou Alice a passos leves para cozinha.

‒Não podemos fazer barulho‒ Bella sussurrou. ‒Se nos ouvirem acordada às dez da noite, mesmo sendo férias, vão nos castigar‒ Conspirou e despejou o conteúdo de dois leites condensados na leiteira, onde misturou os ingredientes. Ouviu, como várias noites anteriores, um estranho e solitário som de gaita. Soava perto demais para ser do alojamento da equipe de seu pai. Mas impossível de vir da casa dos administradores, tio August e tia Maria, porque Bella sabia que nenhum dos dois tocava. Então de onde vinha o som inquietante e triste? Alice também ouviu e foi até a janela. Cheia de suspeita e dúvida, Bella abriu a porta da cozinha e saiu na varanda, com a colher de pau na mão. Não costumava ser imprudente e desobediente, mas a animação causada pela companhia de outra criança incitou-lhe o desafio.

‒Vamos ver quem está tocando?‒ Bella chamou e caminhou rumo ao som, no caminho do celeiro a 300 metros do casarão. O cão bege, de olhos cinzas, peludo como um lobo, parou em frente a elas na entrada do celeiro e mostrou os dentes.

‒Hei, calma‒ Bella elevou a mão com a colher de pau num gesto conciliador. Alice estremeceu e se encolheu atrás de Bella. O cão avançou um passo, ainda mostrando os dentes. ‒Não se aproxime‒ Bella estendeu a colher de pau para proteger-se. O cachorro baixou as orelhas, choramingou e inesperadamente lambeu a colher. Cautelosa, Bella deixou a colher de pau no chão e deu um passo atrás. ‒Hmmm, o lobo gosta de doce‒ gracejou e estendeu a mão diplomática para passar na cabeça dele.

‒Não, Bella‒ Alice alertou. Bella tocou-o mesmo assim. Ele recebeu o afago passivo e lambeu todo o conteúdo da colher.

‒Hei, eu tenho mais doce lá em casa, você quer?‒ ofereceu e pegou a colher de pau no chão. O cachorro olhou-a incerto. ‒Vem?‒ Ela chamou-o, deu um passo e esperou. Ele avançou um passo cauteloso. ‒Finja que não tem medo dele‒ instruiu a Alice e voltou a chamar. ‒Vem.

Ele acompanhou-a em dúvida até o casarão.

‒Espera aqui fora que eu vou trazer um pouco mais de doce para você‒ comunicou, como se ele entendesse, entrou com Alice e separou uma xícara com chocolate para cada uma delas. ‒Será que ele tomaria uma xícara conosco?‒ Bella brincou solene para entreter Alice, que estava tensa com a presença do cachorro. Encheu uma xícara mais larga de plástico, seguiu para a varanda e sentou na cadeira de balanço. O cachorro a seguiu atento, olhando a xícara. ‒Esse cachorro deve ser macho‒ comentou com Alice. ‒Minha mãe sempre disse que homem se ganha pela barriga‒ declarou sorridente, Alice riu mais relaxada. ‒Depois que você responder umas perguntinhas, eu deixo você ir embora‒ condicionou ao cão, pôs a vasilha no chão e enfiou uma colherzinha na sua própria xícara. ‒Há quanto tempo mora aqui?‒inquiriu. O cachorro aproximou-se de seu pé, com olhos inteligentes, inclinou a boca até a asinha de plástico da xícara, arrastou-a para trás vagarosamente, depois abocanhou mais seguro, deu as costas e saiu correndo. ‒Ah, seu ladrãozinho‒ Bella brincou. ‒Vai embora sem responder minhas perguntas‒ Riu com Alice e permaneceram conversando e ouvindo a música na gaita. Alguns minutos depois, a música parou.

No dia seguinte, Bella e Alice brincaram no rio, correram as campinas e observaram de cima de um morro o local onde os carros testes corriam. Sábado era o dia em que filhos de engenheiros visitavam o laboratório de tecnologia, a oficina e assistiam alguns testes. Estava cheio de garotos por lá. Diziam que Mike, filho de um renomado piloto, seria o futuro da equipe. Bella estava cansada daquela superproteção e preferencialismo só por ele ser homem. Sequer deixavam-na brincar nos carts.

Ela desceu para a oficina e escondeu-se com Alice embaixo de umas escadas para espiar.

Algo no setor de ferramentas chamou a atenção de Bella. Viu o garoto misterioso do estábulo inclinar, pegar uma chave de fenda escondido e depois ir para outra mesa.

_Será que fui só eu quem o vi_? Era como se ele fosse invisível. Todos permaneciam absortos em suas conversas. Ela viu-o inclinar-se sobre um painel e recolher uma peça. Depois ele passou em frente a uma mesinha de lanches, pegou um pacote de biscoito e saiu. Ela dobrou o pescoço até vê-lo pular a janela do galpão. Ninguém o viu.

Instantes depois, ouviu sorrisos e zombarias fora do galpão e correu para fora. Meninos riam e escarneciam de algo. Alarmou-se ao ver três garotos rodeando alguém caído no chão. Um deles, Mike, chutava. Bella puxou a mão de Alice alarmada e aproximaram-se.

‒Droga, Mike, o que você está fazendo?‒ Empurrou-o destemida.

‒Ele estava roubando peças‒ Mike acusou. Bella olhou de canto o miúdo menino de bruços, cheio de terra no rosto. Ele abraçava firmemente o pára-choque de um carro, o biscoito e a chave de fenda.

‒É sucata. Deixe-o levar ou irei falar com meu pai‒ Bella pediu e, como ela era dona de tudo aquilo ali, Mike teria que ouvi-la. Era um blefe, é claro. Seu pai não poderia saber que tinham um intruso nas redondezas da fazenda. Além disso, lhe mandaria, com muita rudeza, meter-se em seus próprios negócios.

‒Quem é esse garoto?‒ Mike apontou para o menino indignado.

Ela lembrou-se de dias atrás que tio August o protegeu, como se o conhecesse, encheu-se de determinação e explicou.

‒Sobrinho do tio August‒ mentiu. ‒Está passando as férias aqui ‒ adicionou e notou o cachorro a metros deles, rosnando. ‒Hei, Flippy, levanta que seu tio está te procurando‒ improvisou, adotando o apelido por ele usar uma blusa verde e calça verde. ‒Não se aproximem dele de novo. Ele tem um lobo ‒ Apontou para o animal que rosnava. ‒Além disso, meu pai deu livre acesso a ele para que ele faça o que quiser.

Aproveitando a distração de todos, o garoto no chão arrastou-se sem soltar a peça, levantou-se e correu. O cachorro correu atrás dele até que se perderam rumo ao celeiro. Ela agradeceu mentalmente que os meninos não tivessem associado o fato do menino ser branco e August negro.

‒Vamos para casa, Alice‒ determinou cheia de marra, alisou a calça de brim bege e caminharam de mãos dadas os próximos 500 metros. Ao passarem pelo celeiro, Bella viu pelo canto do olho uma sombra observando-a por trás de uma viga. Acenou para ele com a mão no ar. Ele não respondeu.

Naquela tarde, enquanto tia Maria fazia comida e o cheiro espalhava pela casa, Bella ficou sentada na varanda olhando para o celeiro. Viu quando tio August saiu com uma vasilha grande da cozinha e seguiu para lá.

‒Fica aqui, Alice‒ pediu e seguiu tio August escondida. Ele entrou, ela olhou pela fresta da madeira o que ele fazia.

‒Você não pode ficar aqui muito tempo, garoto‒ disse mau-humorado e entregou-lhe a comida. O menino não lhe deu atenção. Mexia na sucata que se apossou na oficina. August continuou. ‒A Bella te viu, hoje mais pessoas, e eu não posso continuar trazendo comida para você. Se meu patrão descobre, vai me mandar para rua.

O garoto o ignorou, mantendo a concentração no que fazia.

‒Você não me entende, não é? Maldito seja, você precisa ir embora! Seis meses se passaram. Eu não posso mais esconder você quando você fica andando por aí como se a fazenda fosse sua! E ela não é! Ponha isso em sua cabeça, ela não é! Você é só uma assombração! ‒ Deu um passo à frente. O cachorro rosnou ameaçador.

Deus, então o menino não era mesmo nada do tio August? Quem era ele então? E como tio August pretendia jogar na rua um menino que mais parecia ter sete anos? Por que tio August agia sempre tão nervoso e incomodado perto dele?

Atenta, Bella viu tio August colocar enfadado a vasilha no chão, deu as costas e afastou-se, não sem antes fazer o sinal da cruz. Ela escondeu-se para que ele não a visse quando passasse.

Depois do almoço, Bella pediu a sua avó que as levassem à cidade, a 15 km. Vovó passou todo o trajeto falando de homens bonitos que cruzavam na estrada. '_Olha que pernas! Coragem eu tenho, só não tenho sorte'_. Bella ria com Alice de suas irreverências e suspiros. Ela tinha 55 anos e era uma figura engraçada. Viúva desde os 45, só se relacionava com rapazes mais novos. Foram a chocolatarias, doçarias. Vovó sempre distraída e com bom humor, cumprimentando todos em volta. Permitiu Bella comprar toda espécie de biscoitos e, ao fim, Bella convenceu a avó a passar no agroshop para comprar uns mimos para Thor. A avó ficou na porta em flertes com o chapa. Bella comprou biscoitos para cavalo de sabor cenoura. Avistou um saco de ração para cachorro num canto, perguntou ao vendedor qual a _mais indicada e apreciada,_e ele indicou. Bella comprou sob o olhar de Alice um pacote, comprou um antipulgas, um perfume para cachorro e bastante lacinhos e gravatinhas. Lamentou que não tivesse essas gravatinhas e lacinhos para cavalos. Como não sabia o sexo do cão, iria levar os dois recursos. Ele ficaria lindo com dois lacinhos na cabeça. Sorriu contente, pagou pelas compras com sua gorda mesada dada por sua mãe e embrulhou-as.

À noite, surpreendentemente, Charlie veio jantar em casa. Alice ficou meio receosa com sua presença. Bella insistiu em pacificá-la. 'Ele só parece mau.' Repetiu. 'Mas é bonzinho.' Riu, brincalhona. Alice tinha reservas com Charlie porque depois que seu pai, irmão de Charlie, sumiu, ela e sua mãe ficaram sob as responsabilidades financeiras do déspota e inacessível Swan. Ele as mantinha na cidade, longe, para que não lhe dessem mais problemas que mil euros mensais.

O pai não era mau, Bella sempre dizia. Ele só era preocupado e tenso. Alguns diziam que era egoísta e avarento. Mas Bella jamais pensou isso dele. Ele não tinha tempo para ninguém por causa da escuderia. Vivia aferrado nos estudos e tecnologias para os carros. Também não gostava de gastos desnecessários e amava muito seus bens. Evitava o casarão porque não queria sofrer ao ver a mulher doente sobre a cama. Os poucos minutos que ficavam juntos eram nos domingo à noite em que ele a levava à igreja e costumava dormir durante o sermão.

Às vezes Bella lamentava não ter irmãos ou não ter nascido homem. Todos os filhos de engenheiros, mecânicos ou pilotos podiam ficar no fim de semana no alojamento. Mas ela não podia ao menos aparecer lá. O jeito era se virar sozinha com seu potro, suas bonecas.

Antes de recolher-se, passou no quarto da mãe, acariciou sua mão e tocou seu rosto. Lembrou-se do que a mãe confessou e lhe pediu seis meses atrás, quando descobriu o câncer na coluna. Bella negava-se a atendê-la. '_Não, mamãe. Você vai viver. Não vai ficar inválida numa cama!_' foi o que respondeu na ocasião.

Beijou e fez companhia à mãe, deixou-a com a enfermeira e voltou pesarosa ao seu quarto. Era triste ver a alegre e apaixonada mãe naquele estado.

Depois de colocar novamente as bonecas no sofá para que Alice dormisse, Bella vestiu o pijama longo e abraçou o urso. Naquela noite estava em parte melancólica, em parte eufórica e curiosa. Não queria ficar quieta em seu quarto, sabendo que tinha alguém estranho vivendo no celeiro e que podia ser ele a tocar a gaita.

Pediu que Alice a esperasse, desceu até a cozinha, abriu as embalagens de biscoito, separou uma porção de ração num saquinho, pôs tudo dentro de uma sacola e ficou à mão alguns biscoitos de cachorro. Foi para varanda e esperou, ansiosa, que o lobo estivesse perto. Ele apareceu, desconfiado. Ela sorriu, se inclinou e ofereceu o biscoito a ele. Ele comeu cautelosamente o que ela colocava no chão. A seguir, cheia de confiança, Bella organizou biscoitos recheados, guloseimas e bolos numa bolsa de lona, além da porção de ração para cachorro; pôs no chão e acariciou a cabeça do animal.

‒Leva para seu amigo. Amanhã, se você quiser, pode vir buscar mais. ‒ Afagou sua cabeça. Ele inclinou-se até a alça da sacola, ergueu-a nos dentes e deu passos atrás, vacilante. Ela sorriu encorajando-o. Ele virou e correu rumo ao celeiro. Minutos depois o som da gaita parou.

No dia seguinte, Bella e Alice brincaram com uma bola de vôlei, levantando e cortando. Perceberam o cachorro perto, e Bella chamou-o. Sempre desconfiado, o cachorro aproximou-se, e Bella jogou a bola em sua direção.

‒Pega, lobo!‒ Incitou-o. Ele ignorou-a. Ela franziu o cenho pensativa, inclinou e pegou um graveto, depois o jogou longe. ‒Pega, pega!‒ Gritou. Ele pareceu indeciso, olhando dela ao graveto voando. E quando pareceu que ele iria, ouviu-se um assovio vindo do estábulo, o cachorro ergueu suas orelhas alerta e correu em disparada rumo ao estábulo.

Ela entendeu que o dono o chamou.

Alice se foi. Nos dias seguintes, Bella tentou ganhar a confiança do cachorro arisco, ao tempo que sentia uma presença estranha espreitando-a. Como uma sombra, se ela ia andar a cavalo, correr pelos vales, nadar no rio em dia de calor, via-o escondido atrás de alguma viga, nas sombras, atrás de árvores. Em silêncio. Observando. Ninguém, a não ser August, parecia ter ciência de sua presença.

Certa noite, Bella ouviu o som da gaita, desceu as escadas da casa rumo à cozinha e saiu na varanda. Às vezes tinha dúvida se era somente ela que ouvia. Ela já tinha entregado bolinhos frescos para o _lobo_levar, mas nesse dia o som da gaita continuou. A noite era fria, enluarada, ela abraçou-se, seguiu o som curiosa, rodeou o celeiro e parou atrás de uma escada. O som triste era feito pelo garoto deitado ao lado do cachorro. Ele olhava o teto. Bella caminhou hipnotizada, sentou-se no chão e ouviu a triste música. Nem viu o tempo passar. A música era tão intensa, tão cheia de dor e solidão que quando menos percebeu havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Sentiu saudade do vigor da mãe, do pai ausente, de coisas que sequer tinha, como o irmão que nunca teve, amigos. Ela apoiou as costas no quadrado macio de feno, fechou os olhos e mergulhou na música.

Acordou no dia seguinte coberta por uma blusa de frio fina. Abriu os olhos e notou que o cachorro dormia ao seu lado.

‒Ugh, como você está fedorento‒ Esfregou o nariz sorridente. ‒Já que falamos nisso, vamos ao meu quarto tomar um banho‒ convidou e lhe estendeu a mão. Nas últimas semanas lhe subornou com tantos biscoitos que ele tornou-se seu amigo.

Olhou em volta, e o menino que tocava gaita na noite passada estava encolhido num canto, olhando-a atento. Ela nunca tinha conseguido ver seu rosto direito. Só sabia que ele era magro, pequeno e tinha cabelos longos. Queria conhecê-lo, saber como ele foi parar ali, perguntar cadê sua mãe. Depois, afinal, ele estava na fazenda. Quem sabe se tornassem amigos. Queria que ele fosse tão facilmente subornado por biscoitos como o cachorro. Ela sorriu para ele. Ele abraçou os joelhos, olhando-a curioso. ‒Posso levá-lo comigo? ‒ela pediu e apontou para o cachorro. Ele assentiu brevemente, sem delongas. Seus olhos cinza chamaram atenção de Bella. Eram marcantes. Parecia um dia sem calor.

Entrou escondida na mansão para que vovó Dwyers, nem August a visse subindo com o cachorro àquela hora da manhã. Trancou a porta do quarto, entrou em seu banheiro e despejou bastante xampu no pelo do cachorro. Ligou a ducha morna e molhou-o. Esfregou, esfregou. ‒Você vai ficar lindo!‒ Encorajou-o sorridente e cantou a música tema dos banhos em suas bonecas. ‒Lava, lava, lava, esfrega, esfrega, esfrega. ‒ O pelo clareava conforme ela o esfregava. Ele agüentou passivo. Ao fim, enxugou-o com uma toalha felpuda, sentou-o no sofá das bonecas e secou seu pelo com o secador. Depois de vê-lo pronto, abriu a boca encantada com os pelos brancos e olhos cinza. Era um husky siberiano, não um lobo.

‒Hei, você é lindo!‒ Afagou-o calorosamente e cheirou o xampu de talco em seus pelos. Pegou dois lacinhos vermelhos, prendeu em dois lados de sua cabeça com cola quente e lhe adicionou uma gravata. ‒Olha o que eu comprei para você!‒ Entregou-lhe como compensação um osso gigante defumado. Não sabia que queria tanto um cachorro até ter um. Sua avó lhe daria tudo que ela pedisse, inclusive comprou Thor, porque ela queria muito um cavalo. Com certeza ela intercederia para que ficasse com o cachorro, pensou enquanto o afagava sorrindo. Um barulho lhe chamou atenção, e ela olhou para porta aberta da sacada. Uma sombra se escondeu, e ela imediatamente soube quem era. O dono do cachorro. ‒Agora vamos sair daqui e brincar por aí antes que o tio August ache você aqui. ‒ combinou e saiu para brincar de correr nos campos.

Brincou de jogar graveto e esperá-lo buscar, depois lhe abraçou aplaudindo-o por ele ter pego o objeto, dançou com o cachorro em duas patas, ria e girava. ‒Você é um ótimo parceiro de dança.

Horas depois, o dono o chamou repentinamente. O cachorro titubeou indeciso, olhando de Bella para o celeiro, deixou o graveto no chão e correu. Frustrada por ter encerrado a brincadeira, decidiu ir ao galpão ver seu pai.

‒O que faz aqui, Bella?‒ questionou acusador. ‒Não toca em nada ‒alertou e voltou-se aos dois engenheiros próximos que examinavam a planta de um motor.

‒Vim ver o senhor‒ explicou envergonhada.

‒Não estou com tempo agora‒ disse sério. ‒Fique sentada e quieta.

Bella olhou em volta, viu diversos homens de macacões brancos trabalhando e seguiu para um canto onde descartavam peças inúteis. Inclinou-se, sentindo-se invisível, pegou furtivamente um volante descartado e deixou tranquilamente o galpão.

‒Vovó, às vezes acho que o papai odeia as mulheres.

‒Por que diz isso, querida?‒ a avó perguntou. Ela vestia um vestido florido de anos 60, uma faixa no cabelo, balançava-se na rede. Vovó Dwyers, assim como Bella, era evitada por Charlie.

‒Porque na escuderia só trabalham homens, porque ele contratou uma empresa de limpeza e nela só trabalha homens, porque os cozinheiros do galpão são todos homens. Papai não gosta da companhia de mulheres.

‒Talvez ele não queira mulheres por aqui em respeito à sua mãe, que comandava tudo antes‒ disse compassiva. Vovó tinha os mesmo traços de Rennee e de Bella. Cabelos mogno, olhos azuis. Bella adorava conversar com ela, ficar em seu quarto. Era a pessoa que mais amava, depois da mãe. Pena que ela não pudesse correr pelo quintal, andar a cavalo e nadar no rio com Bella. Isso faria dela a companhia perfeita.

Sua amizade com o cachorro cresceu. Bem, era muito melhor ficar com o cachorro, ou com o cavalo, do que ficar no quarto conversando com suas bonecas, no mundo imaginário de Bella, em que ela sonhava ser uma famosa modelo, em que as bonecas eram seu público, ou que era uma boa professora e seus alunos suas bonecas. Ainda tinha mais uma fantasia, a de que ela era uma brilhante engenheira e fazia o protótipo do carro mais veloz do mundo, e todas as bonecas eram seus mecânicos, pilotos teste.

Esta era a ilusão de quem sonhava ser aplaudida pelo pai.

Com um suspiro, Bella cansou de brincar com as bonecas, desceu as escadas e sentou na varanda. Não era noite ainda e podia-se ouvir à distância o som dos motores no galpão. Balançou-se na rede, viu o lobo vindo até sua varanda e estendeu a mão. Tinha alguns biscoitos no bolso frontal de sua camisa xadrez, tirou e colocou em sua boca. Ele não quis comer, simplesmente deitou aos seus pés. Ela estranhou seu comportamento e acariciou sua cabeça. Quando aquele comportamento se estendeu por dois dias, ela pediu que o tio August a levasse até a cidade e foi ao agroshop.

‒Tio Marcus, se um cachorro era bem ativo e começou a comer muita besteira, doces, agora está triste e não está comendo mais nada, o que o senhor acha que ele tem?‒ perguntou tranquilamente ao veterinário que costumava ir a fazenda cuidar de Thor.

‒Bem, Bella, pelos sintomas parece ser verme‒ respondeu ele achando graça da desenvoltura, beleza e facilidade de se expressar da filha de Charlie. Ela iria ficar uma beldade quando crescesse, pensou. Seus cabelos vermelhos claros, cor mogno, o nariz arrebitado com sardas e o queixo teimoso deixaria muitos rapazes lambendo o chão que ela pisasse.

‒E o que o senhor daria para ele?

‒Um vermífugo‒ Respondeu rindo.

‒Só isso?

‒Sim. Depois daria uma vitamina. Mas o ideal é que um profissional veja o cachorro para saber se todas as vacinas estão em dias.

Ela deu um suspiro frustrada, sabendo que seria muito difícil trazer um cachorro ao veterinário sem que tio August implicasse. Sempre que ia à cidade, tinha que andar com variadas sacolas grandes para encobrir os mimos e rações que comprava para o cachorro_._ Pediu ao veterinário o vermífugo e a vitamina indicada. Ele perguntou somente a raça do cachorro e se era filhote. Bella respondeu que sim. Pelo menos achava que aquele não era o tamanho adulto do cachorro.

Ao chegar em casa, empolgada por ter conseguido comprar o remédio que deixaria o lobo animado novamente, correu para o celeiro. O cachorro estava deitado.

‒Hei, lobo, boa tarde. Eu trouxe uma coisa para você. Abra a boquinha‒ Preparou o vermífugo numa espécie de seringa e colocou na boca do cachorro. Ele iria gostar, pensou. Tinha cheiro de morango. O cachorro tomou tranquilo. Ela sorriu. ‒Mais tarde venho te dar mais doses‒ disse e lhe afagou a cabeça. Surpreendeu-se quando o garoto pequeno apareceu inesperadamente do escuro, com olhos acusadores e ressentidos.

‒O que foi?

O garoto mostrou o cachorro e fez uns gestos com a mão apontando do cachorro para ela. Ele a culpava pela doença do cachorro.

‒Não fui eu quem lhe fez mal. Ele não deve ter nenhuma vacina em dia. A culpa é sua!‒ Ela discutiu. Ele franziu o cenho, como se não tivesse entendido o que ela disse, então abraçou protetoramente o cachorro.

Ela o olhou e compadeceu-se. O cachorro era o único bem daquele garoto, e ele se sentia ameaçado. Ela estendeu a mão num gesto conciliador.

‒Ele vai ficar bem‒ disse baixinho, preocupada e acariciou o dorso da mão dele cautelosa. O garoto abraçou mais o cachorro. Ela os observou pesarosa. Quem era aquele menino? Ele parecia tão frágil.

‒Eu prometo para você que ele vai ficar bem. Prometo‒ garantiu e adulou-o com toques ternos no seu braço. Ele suspirou. Ela deu-lhe espaço e caminhou rumo à porta. Até então nunca se importou em descobrir sua origem. E sabia que se seu pai descobrisse as coisas não ficariam tranqüilas. Intrigada, caminhou rumo à casa do administrador August para questionar sobre o garoto.

‒Tio August, quem é o garoto que vive nos celeiros?‒ Ele fez uma careta e despejou chá numa xícara. Depois se sentou desgostoso e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de madeira.

‒Ele vai embora em poucos dias‒ avisou nervoso. ‒Estou arrumando uma fazenda de um amigo para ele trabalhar na colheita de uvas‒ informou. Bella abriu a boca pasma.

‒Ele não pode trabalhar numa fazenda. Ele é somente uma criança!‒ Alegou indignada.

‒Mas ele também não pode ficar. Ou meu emprego está ameaçado.

‒Por que ele não pode ficar?

‒Porque ele não tem serventia nenhuma aqui. Ele é retardado. Não entende o que falamos. Nem fala.

Bella abriu a boca surpresa e compadecida. _Oh meu Deus,_ surdo-mudo, sem local para morar, sem família e prestes a perder o teto provisório!

‒Tio, não precisa tirá-lo tão rápido daqui. ‒ Tentou convencê-lo. ‒Ele não representa um problema.

‒Mas isso me compromete. ‒explicou trêmulo.

‒Não se preocupe. Se algum dia meu pai descobrir, eu assumo tudo.

Levantou-se determinada e voltou ao celeiro. O garoto estava sentado ao lado do cachorro, com um caderno na mão, enquanto rabiscava. Bella entrou e sentou-se cautelosamente ao lado dele, acariciando o cachorro. Ele continuou escrevendo. Vez ou outra ela sentiu um olhar sobre si.

No dia seguinte, o cachorro amanheceu melhor. Ela lhe levou um pouco de ração e esperou comer e tomar a água com vitamina adicionada. Viu de longe o dono do cachorro olhando-a de viés enquanto parafusava alguma peça de carro descartada.

‒O que você está fazendo?‒ Aproximou-se. Ele ergueu o olhar e voltou a fazer o que fazia. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e viu o que tinha escrito no seu caderno. Eram cálculos matemáticos e rabiscos de desenhos de carros.

Ela fez menção de tocar seu caderno, mas, antes que ela fizesse, ele o escondeu do outro lado para que ela não pegasse.

‒Humph, você tem cheiro de mortadela. ‒ Ela acusou e franziu o nariz. ‒Eca, é o mesmo cheiro dos garotos da minha escola que correm o intervalo todo e infestam a sala de cheiro de mortadela e calabresa‒ disse como se ele entendesse. Ele não fez nenhum movimento de compreensão. Ela permaneceu sentada ao seu lado no chão, como se ele não tivesse rechaçado sua companhia. Após um tempo, ele abriu um pacote de biscoito guardado numa mochila e ofereceu o pacote a ela, sem olhá-la. Ela recebeu e comeu sorridente. Era uma concessão.

Nos dias seguintes, estabeleceu-se uma rotina entre eles. Bella respeitava seu espaço, mas sempre o observava. O objeto em que ele trabalhava cresceu e criou forma. Parecia uma espécie de carrinho de neve, feito com restos de fibra descartados da escuderia. Teve uma idéia para ajudá-lo e agradá-lo, foi à oficina e pegou escondida rodas descartadas com pneus.

Ninguém a viu entrar ou sair. Nem mesmo seu pai, a quem não via há três dias. Colocou a roda despretensiosa ao lado do menino e caminhou até o cachorro com uns biscoitinhos na mão.

‒Que tal um banho, hein, meu paciente predileto?‒ perguntou sorridente. O cachorro acompanhou-a até o casarão balançando o rabo.

Bella cantava enquanto ensaboava o cachorro. Deixou a porta da varanda aberta e sentiu a presença familiar observando-os enquanto ela secava e mimava o cachorro. Ouviu um movimento quando ela separou a fitinha vermelha para prendê-la no cachorro. O garoto apareceu dentro do seu quarto e ergueu os lacinhos na mão.

‒O que foi?‒ Ela perguntou incerta ao ler reprovação em seus olhos.

O garoto apontou para a parte detrás do cachorro, para o órgão sexual. Ela entendeu que o garoto defendia o lado macho do cachorro. Esquentou a cola quente tranquila. ‒Me dá isso, Flippy. ‒pediu e prendeu o lacinho dos dois lados da orelha do cachorro. ‒Você devia aproveitar e tomar banho também. ‒ Apontou para o banheiro. ‒Você tá fedendo‒ Fez um gesto abanando o nariz. O menino ergueu a camisa verde ao nariz e cheirou-a. Bella aproveitou que ele pareceu entendê-la, foi até a banheira e a encheu, fingindo naturalidade para não espantar o garoto. ‒Agora tire essa roupa suja‒ Fez um gesto. Ele observou-a submisso e tirou. Ela queria sorrir, mas não sorriu. Derramou produtos de higiene na banheira e voltou para o quarto para perfumar o cachorro e lhe presentear com um osso.

O menino entrou na banheira timidamente, passou o sabonete com cuidado. Ela entrou no banheiro e pegou seus xampus. ‒Fecha os olhos que eu vou lavar seu cabelo‒ instruiu. Ele obedeceu. Ela derramou xampu nas mãos, a seguir o ensaboou nos cabelos longos. Esfregou, fez massagem no couro cabeludo e quando ia pedir que ele mergulhasse para enxaguar, notou que ele sorria, de olhos fechados, como se estivesse se deliciando. E parou observando-o, ainda esfregando sua nuca. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Sentiu pesar por ele, mesmo sem saber sua história. E como nunca o tinha visto sorrir, vê-lo foi como se todo o universo sorrisse. Nunca tinha pensado que no estábulo ele não tinha essa regalia de tomar banho em água quente. O máximo que ele fazia era tomar banho no rio, ou em cuias. E em dias mais frios, como hoje, ele não podia ter esse prazer do banho. Antes que lágrimas de compaixão descessem dos seus olhos, ela deu um tapinha em seu ombro e fez um gesto para que ele mergulhasse. Ele mergulhou e ficou alguns segundo embaixo d'água. Depois ergueu o tronco rindo.

Ela riu de volta e pegou a escova de banho com cerdas macias, espalhou sabonete e passou nos seus ombros. Ergueu seus braços, esfregou os braços magros, o ombro fino. Ele permitiu passivo.

‒Lava, lava, lava. Esfrega, esfrega, esfrega. ‒ Cantou enquanto o esfregava. Ele olhava-a com olhos bem abertos e curiosos.

Após um tempo, ela deixou-o esfregando pés e saiu do banheiro. Ouviu alguns barulhos de mergulho em sua banheira redonda, sons de bolhas de água. Deixou-o brincar até que percebeu que ele já passou muito tempo.

‒Chega. ‒ Entregou uma toalha. Ele voltou ao quarto molhado, as pernas escorrendo água. ‒Seca esse cabelo com a toalha e vista meu pijama‒ Deu outra toalha para seu cabelo e estendeu o pijama amarelo. Ele olhou o pijama como se ela estendesse uma cobra. Ela apontou para a roupa suja dele, fez careta e abanou o nariz. ‒Você vai usar essa roupa fedida?

Ele terminou de secar-se e vestiu cuidadosamente o pijama, que poderia caber dois dele.

‒Senta aqui que eu vou secar seu cabelo‒ Ela ergueu o secador. Ele encolheu-se, negando. ‒Você não pode ir lá fora com o cabelo molhado‒ Explicou. Ele olhou-a desentendido. Ela fez um gesto de _lá fora e frio._Ele sentou e permitiu que ela o secasse no cabelo.

Depois de seco, ela ergueu seu queixo para olhá-lo atenciosamente pela primeira vez. Agora que a pele estava limpa, o cabelo escovado e ele vestia uma roupa limpa e clara, ela viu seu rosto. Era lindo. Tão frágil. Com pele clara e lisa, nariz fino, olhos cor de dia cinzento. Mas seu queixo era forte, quadrado, determinado. Um dia ele seria bonito. Parecendo surpreso com o escrutínio, encarou-a.

‒Hei, você está cheiroso agora!‒ Sorriu e inclinou-se para cheirá-lo. Ele encolheu-se com horror. Ela deu um sorriso maior e cheirou o ar, abriu os braços e abraçou-o naturalmente, envolvendo seus ombros num afago protetor, do mesmo modo que fazia com o cachorro após o banho. Ele congelou surpreso e baixou a cabeça. Ela afastou-se e ergueu os lacinhos. ‒Agora que tal um lacinho?‒ Provocou brincalhona. Ele negou.

Ouviu-se trovões lá fora. Ela pensou na tempestade que desabaria e no frio que faria no celeiro agora que o inverno iria começar para valer.

‒Dorme aqui comigo. ‒ Bocejou aludindo sono e apontou para a cama auxiliar. Ele franziu o cenho. Ela apontou para o tempo lá fora e fez um barulho com a boca. ‒Cabrum!‒ E tremeu as mãos, mostrando ter medo. Tinha medo de tempestade, mas, além disso, queria que ele ficasse e não enfrentasse o frio lá fora. Sem olhá-lo muito para deixá-lo à vontade, ela colocou de um a um de seus bonecos e ursos no sofá cama, depois ligou a TV. Ele deitou-se hesitantemente, olhando-a incerto. Ela preparou um pijama para si, deixou o menino no quarto com a TV ligada e dirigiu-se ao banho. Tomou uma ducha e, quando saiu, ele ria para a TV, que passava desenho animados. Cobria-se com o cobertor felpudo e com cheiro de talco. Ela foi ao quarto da avó, vê-la e dar boa noite. Foi ver a mãe, onde a ouviu contar histórias e lembranças. Bella desceu triste à cozinha, preparou vários sanduíches e subiu com duas caixinhas de toddynho.

Sentou-se borboleta na cama, pôs a cestinha perto dele, displicente, e começou a comer assistindo TV, agindo como se o fato dele estar lá fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Pelo canto do olho, notou que ele ergueu a mão cautelosamente, em todo o tempo olhando-a, e pegou um sanduíche.

Ela riu disfarçadamente e fingiu ignorá-lo. A chuva desabou lá fora, trovoadas e relâmpagos romperam o céu. Ela desligou a TV, virou de costas para ele e apagou a luz.

‒Boa noite, Flippy.‒ Sorriu contra o travesseiro e dormiu.

Acordou no dia seguinte sem sinal do garoto no quarto. Somente o pijama estava dobrado junto ao cobertor. Ela desceu com o cachorro, saiu para o celeiro e encontrou o veterinário cuidando de Thor.

‒Bom dia, tio Marcus‒ Saudou-o sorridente e afagou Thor. ‒O que o senhor fez para deixar meu potro tão fortão?‒ perguntou ao acariciar os músculos do pescoço do animal.

‒Vitaminas e suplementos‒ disse orgulhoso.

‒Hmmm, essas vitaminas também deixam pessoas fortes e grandes?‒ Olhou de canto para o outro lado do galpão, onde viu o garoto sentado no chão mexendo no carrinho que construía.

‒Quando uma criança é muito miúda, quase sempre os pais dão algum tipo de fortificante para abrir apetite ou vitaminas para ajudar no crescimento‒ elucidou e virou-se para o cachorro que estava deitado na sombra. ‒ Eu trouxe umas vacinas para o cachorro. ‒ Inclinou-se em frente a ele, o cachorro mostrou os dentes. O veterinário ignorou-o e ergueu sua pata para olhar as unhas, em todo tempo olhando-o nos olhos. ‒Realmente ele é um filhote. Deve ter sete ou oito meses‒ Após vaciná-lo, deu um cartãozinho de vacinas para Bella e ajudou-a a montar em Thor para dar uma volta.

Mais tarde, Bella convenceu a avó a ir à cidade comprar presentes de Natal, que seria dali a duas semanas, caminhou pela cidade e entrou em uma farmácia. Contou a avó tudo sobre o menino. A avó ouviu preocupada, mas compreendeu a neta e seu desejo de ajudar.

‒Vovó, você compra pra mim as vitaminas‒ Pediu matreira, após ouvir da avó que a mãe de Bella também precisou tomar vitaminas e estimulantes de apetite quando criança. A avó comprou.

Mais tarde, Bella deitou na rede e balançou-se, enquanto ouvia o familiar barulho de motores longe. Com uma necessidade estranha de companhia apertando seu peito, caminhou até o celeiro e assustou-se quando ouviu um gemido, tosses chiadas e barulho de dentes batendo-se. Alerta, correu até em casa, abriu o armário no quarto da mãe e pegou um termômetro e antitérmico disfarçadamente da enfermeira. Ter a mãe doente em casa, com muitas crises, acostumou-a a estar sempre alerta. Voltou ao celeiro, inclinou-se diante do menino e pôs o termômetro sob seu braço. Ele aceitou com os olhos lânguidos. 38°. Ela suspirou, pôs gotas de Advil infantil no dosador e derramou no canto de sua boca. Ele engoliu. ‒Que foi? Será que você está com lombriga também?‒ Tentou distraí-lo, mas estava preocupada. Ele tremeu de frio. Ficou com ele um tempo e ao perceber que os empregados de sua casa já tinham se recolhido, ajudou-o a levantar-se e atravessou o caminho de sua casa com ele apoiado no seu ombro, o cachorro no encalço. Levou-o para o seu quarto. Uma tempestade se anunciava, e ele não poderia passar a tormenta com febre, no celeiro, onde não teria aquecedor para noite fria. Ela o deitou na cama de suas bonecas e cuidou dele toda a noite. Lembrou-se do que sua mãe dizia, que quando a garganta estivesse vermelha, era só uma inflamaçãozinha e poderia ser tratado com anti-inflamatórios, mas se estivesse branca e cheia de pus, o tratamento seria com antibiótico. Consultou a avó. A avó, enfermeira aposentada, administrou os remédios. Como a avó não sabia idade do menino, nem peso, mas imaginava que ele tivesse de sete a nove anos e que pesasse uns quarenta quilos e seguiu a bula do remédio infantil de Bella. Para ajudar a baixar a febre, Bella passava lenços molhados na testa do garoto. Diversas vezes, a avó veio cautelosamente ver a criança.

O menino abriu os olhos algumas vezes, olhou Bella com olhos sem vida, soprou a palavra _mat,_ depois caiu na inconsciência, apertando os dedos de Bella na mão. Dois dias depois, a febre tinha cedido e suas tosses eram menos chiadas. Esperou-o acordar enquanto tirava uns casacos seus e cachecóis dos armários. Depois foi à cozinha e preparou um _cup noodles_de vegetais com frango no microondas. Subiu com o macarrão no copo e acordou o garoto para comer.

‒Bom dia‒ Chamou-o e deu tapinhas em seu braço. ‒Hora de comer.

O garoto abriu os olhos desorientado. Ela riu tranqüilizando-o.

‒Você estava doente, fazia frio no celeiro, e eu te trouxe para meu quarto‒ explicou e colocou o copo com macarrão instantâneo numa mesinha. ‒Vamos comer algo quentinho.‒ Apontou para o copo perto dele e abriu o seu. ‒Lá fora está o maior vento‒ contou. Ele comeu vagarosamente, depois deitou grato, segurou a mão dela e dormiu.

Dias depois chegou o Natal, houve uma festa na fazenda, onde todos os funcionários, mecânicos, engenheiros e pilotos testes participaram. Era uma grande família.

A sala de sua casa estava repleta de pessoas. A equipe de decoração enfeitou a casa com sinos, bonecos de gelo de pelúcia, árvores. Na sala de jantar, o _buffet_ organizou uma mesa repleta de delícias. Castanhas, carneiro assado, doces, pães de gergelim, eram disputados pelas dezenas de famílias.

Bella disfarçou para conseguir afastar-se da prima Jéssica e prima Alice, preparou um refratário cheio de comida, pôs doces e castanhas numa sacola e atravessou o tempo frio rumo ao celeiro. Encontrou o garoto agasalhado com o casaco e roupas de frio femininas que lhe dera. Ele estava dentro do carrinho que construiu. Mais tarde, ele iria para o quarto aquecido dela, essa era a rotina. Ele veria desenho animado depois dormiria.

‒Hei, para!‒ Riu e acariciou o cachorro que a mordeu brincalhão na bota de couro. Tocou-o na cabeça e ficou em silêncio só observando o menino concentrado. Estendeu seu presente de Natal embrulhado em papel de presente. Era uma roupa de frio reforçada, com capuz e isolamento térmico, uma caixa de bombons e uma réplica de carrinho de corrida da escuderia de seu pai. Ele abriu curioso. Ao ver o carrinho, abriu um sorriso maravilhado para ela.

‒Feliz Natal. ‒desejou emocionada e suspirou com uma mescla de encanto e fascinação inocente ao receber seu sorriso. Sentou-se no chão e o observou apertar um parafuso só pelo prazer de estar perto dele. Era confortável. Já adorava sua companhia, mesmo com seu silêncio.

Jéssica, prima de Bella, a surpreendeu. O menino escondeu-se.

‒Bella, os meninos foram para a pista andar de cart. Vamos espiá-los? ‒Jéssica chamou. Este ano ela ia para o colégio de meninas. O pai de Bella iria custear, já que a mãe de Jéssica era sua irmã caçula, mãe solteira e não tinha condições de criá-la. E Jéssica tinha certa paixonite pelo filho do engenheiro, Mike. Bella acompanhou-a.

Sem explicação, tio August e sua esposa foram embora repentinamente, depois de mais de trinta anos servindo na fazenda. A chegada do novo administrador trouxe certa animo a Bella. Carlisle, Esme e seus filhos gêmeos foram uma novidade excitante, mas não deu tempo de conhecê-los já que Bella passava a maioria do seu tempo livre cercando o menino e seu cachorro.

Bella tentou se comunicar com o garoto por sinais e letras no papel. Ele respondia somente com breves assentimentos e negativas. Na maioria do tempo a olhava furtivamente como se ela fosse difícil de entender.

A neve cobriu completamente o chão, oito centímetros de flocos pequenos. O frio aumentava com uma velocidade intensa, adicionado de um vento gelado. Certa madrugada, ela advertiu que ele saíra do quarto antes do dia amanhecer e que deixou ao lado da cama o desenho de um carro e uma mulher bonita segurando a bandeira. Observou bem o desenho. Não era uma mulher. Era uma menina de olhos azuis e cabelos mognos. Sorriu ao deduzir ser ela. Vestiu-se com roupas quentes e foi vê-lo no celeiro. Surpreendeu-se ao avistar o cachorro preso por correias pelo tronco ao carrinho que ele construía, a mochila cheia na parte de trás e o garoto sentado dentro. Ela escondeu-se atrás da pilastra. Ele olhava compulsivamente um mapa desenhado, vestido com reforçada roupa de frio, capuz. Viu-o fazer um barulho com a boca, o cachorro andou e puxou o carrinho. Ela pôs a mão na boca animada com a idéia de divertir-se com aquele carrinho.

Assustou-se quando viu o carrinho pegar velocidade. Correu atrás, a bota afundando na neve. O menino não parecia querer simplesmente brincar. Ele estava indo embora. Seguido da constatação, veio o lamento. Ele estava deixando-a. Depois veio o medo. Ele cortava caminho pelo lago. Bella correu desesperadamente atrás. O lago não estava suficientemente congelado para aguentar peso. Uma tragédia poderia acontecer. Mal o carrinho subiu no gelo, parte do gelo quebrou. O menino saiu do carrinho a tempo de conseguir evitar cair na água, mas o cachorro ficou pendurado pelas cordas que prendiam o carro, com parte do carrinho afundando.

O menino tentou desamarrar as cordas, mas a beirada do gelo a cada minuto se desfazia, aumentando a ameaça. Bella aproximou-se frenética. Uma perna do menino escorregou na água gelada. Ele rodou o corpo e conseguiu sair. O cachorro agitava-se instintivamente para salvar-se, mas as patas traseiras escorregavam cada vez mais. Se caísse, o carrinho o levaria para o fundo gelado do lago. Não havia tempo.

Bella deitou de bruços no gelo e tentou puxar o carrinho para cima para ganhar tempo de o garoto desamarrar o carrinho, sempre tentando distribuir o peso do corpo para que mais partes do gelo não quebrassem. Sentiu o gelo rachar. Não podia falhar. Não podia cair. Dois minutos na água seria mortal. Odiava o frio. Odiava que ainda tivesse escuro. Lágrimas de medo desceram do seu rosto pálido, os movimentos débeis e lentos com a água congelada nos dedos. As forças nos pulsos cediam. O menino finalmente conseguiu desamarrar o cachorro. O carrinho afundou-se num surdo som, as duas mochilas flutuaram.

O cachorro correu para parte segura com instinto de sobrevivência. Bella suspirou e permaneceu deitada, trêmula e ofegante. O menino encolheu-se e abraçou os joelhos. Ela ouviu soluços, engatinhou no gelo e aproximou-se dele.

‒Não chore. Nós conseguimos salvá-lo. ‒consolou-o com a mão em seu ombro. Ele olhou-a cheio de lágrimas nos olhos, as bochechas vermelhas.

‒Buscar _mat_. ‒balbuciou em meio a lágrimas. Ela surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-lo falar. ‒ Edward ir para _mat_. ‒choramingou apontando para o buraco de água no gelo. ‒ Me _avtomobil_. ‒ destacou o carrinho. Ela notou que ele misturava as línguas.

‒O que é mat?

‒Mommy. ‒chorou desconsolado. ‒Ir para mama. Quero _mat_. ‒desabou a chorar, ficou em pé e caminhou obstinado sobre o lago congelado para o mesmo trajeto que seguia antes. O dia clareava no horizonte. Seus passos curtos e duros eram determinados. ‒Edward ir lá. ‒apontou onde o sol nascia, deixando para trás o cachorro, Bella, a fazenda. Ela que sempre era otimista e calma, raramente chorava, sentiu pesar e pena por ele. Ele queria ir para a mãe. Passou todos esses meses trabalhando num projeto que caiu no lago. O pesar por ele cresceu no peito. Apesar de sua mãe ser doente e estar acamada, Bella ainda tinha um lar. Ele não tinha nada. A emoção foi demais para aguentar.

‒Não vá. ‒ seguiu-o cautelosa por cima do lago congelado. ‒Está frio. Pode vir nevasca. ‒implorou. O lamento era por medo e desespero de perdê-lo. Ele era somente um menino. ‒ele parou e dedicou um olhar a ela. ‒ Não me deixe. Fique. Sua _mat_ um dia virá te buscar. ‒prometeu num improviso. ‒Eu só tenho você para ser amiga. Minha mãe está mal. Ninguém está ficando comigo. Fique até sua mãe vir te buscar. ‒estendeu a mão chamando-o. ‒Deixe-me ser sua amiga. Cuidaremos um do outro.

Ele estudou-a. Viu a preocupação, a solidariedade, a promessa. Olhou indeciso para a mão dela estendida. O vento frio silvou em seus ouvidos. Iria enfrentar o medo, ir procurar a mãe ou encolher-se no calor, no aquecido quarto. Recuou incerto. Ela abriu os braços.

Ele observou os braços abertos num convite para segurança. Viu nela a vulnerabilidade que brilhava em seu próprio rosto. Deixou cair os ombros, deu dois passos até ela e rodeou-a com os braços em sua cintura, trêmulo e inseguro. Ele era pequeno, miúdo. Ela descansou o queixo em sua cabeça, esperançosa e cobriu seus ombros com os braços. O incidente desta madrugada, por mais trágico e ameaçador que tenha sido, serviu para uni-los.

Uma caminhonete aproximou-se. Desceram duas pessoas ansiosas e preocupadas. Um homem forte e louro, uma mulher ruiva e miúda. Os novos caseiros. Observaram, em muda contemplação, o buraco no gelo, as crianças abraçadas. A mulher aproximou-se e cercou-os de cuidados e atenção.

Continua...

Obrigada por embarcar em mais esta está estória comigo.

Grande beijo!


	2. Chapter 2- Me abrace

Capítulo 2- Me abraça

**Uma história se escreve com muito mais que uma palavra...**

O motorista enviado para buscar Bella estacionou em frente à escola para garotas de Norwich sexta-feira no horário combinado. 16h. Neste fim de semana, Bella esquivou-se de todos os convites de amigas. Também evitou Alice. Não queria aborrecer o pai e, se Alice estava em sua casa, Charlie tratava Bella com mais rispidez e frieza. Óbvio que se sentia só e que gostava de companhia, mas toda aquela conversação sobre meninos comum às primas e amigas às vezes lhe cansava. Bella não tinha muito a falar. Os meninos não lhe davam um segundo olhar, principalmente perto de beldades como elas.

—Este carro é legal de dirigir, Sam? —questionou sugestiva e esticou-se no banco de trás, analisando internamente o Range Vogue SDV8. O moreno parrudo, usando macacão da escuderia do pai de Bella, olhou-a pelo retrovisor.

—Sim —assentiu amistoso. —Ele tem o motor violento.

—Deixe-me dirigir um pouco —pediu com olhos brilhando. Há alguns dias, Sam, o mão direita do pai de Bella, permitia que ela dirigisse na estrada deserta que levaria a Hethel. Ela não tinha carta para dirigir ainda, só em seis meses teria, mas ele não resistia a seu pedido.

Ele estacionou, ela sentou-se no banco do motorista, ajustou o banco, retrovisor e pôs o cinto. Sam sorriu encorajador. Adorava-a. A menina arteira e inquieta que estava sempre se metendo em problemas com o pai. E Sam não a ajudava a ficar longe deles. Desde que ela tinha onze anos permitia que ela dirigisse alguns carros escondida do pai.

Ela acelerou, optou por passar as marchas no manual e suspirou deliciada com a paisagem. Em qualquer parte do mundo o tempo passava velozmente, mas em Hethel o passo do tempo era lento e tranquilo. Florestas fechadas rodeavam a pista de ligação para fazenda. As reservas e áreas protegidas de Norfolk era um dos patrimônios da Inglaterra. A vista era agradável como o ar puro rural.

Normalmente, a 500m da entrada da propriedade, Sam assumia a direção do carro novamente. Porém, antes de chegar à estrada particular da fazenda, cruzaram com uma caminhonete Ford preta. Ela prendeu o ar ao registrar o condutor e tentou encolher-se no banco para não ser vista. Porém, notou pelo retrovisor o carro fazer a volta, ela acelerou para escapar, mas ele foi mais rápido, ultrapassou-a e fechou-a.

Assustada, ela pisou no freio bruscamente e girou de uma vez o volante. Mesmo a pouca velocidade, a traseira rodou, ela girou novamente o volante e seu destino foi a cerca da estrada. Freou e conseguiu dominar antes de bater numa árvore. Foi jogada para frente, mas o cinto de segurança a protegeu.

Piscou longamente para situar-se e ouviu o som de sua porta ser aberta.

—Sua imprestável, monga de merda! — exasperou Charlie, ameaçador em todo o seu tamanho. Ela foi puxada abruptamente do banco e parou em pé, ao lado do carro.

Desceram do carro de Charlie dois ajudantes. Jasper e Edward. Olharam-na com cautela e impessoalidade.

—Você arranhou meu carro! —Charlie acusou enquanto acariciava a frente do carro como se ele fosse frágil.

—É só um carro... —resmungou Bella. — O que são coisas, pai? — chiou baixinho, trêmula pelo susto, enquanto esfregava o cotovelo lesionado ao batê-lo na porta. Suspirou magoada por ele não perguntar se estava bem. Ela olhou para Edward de esguelha. Ele olhava seu braço, mas mantinha a expressão distante. Bella balançou a cabeça comunicando que estava bem.

—Você fala isso porque não sabe quanto custa nada! —Charlie estava dizendo. — Não sabe quanto vale sua mensalidade, seu uniforme, a comida que você come! —vociferou a ladainha que ela já estava acostumada. Bella encolheu-se e esperou-o fazer o inventário do carro. —Vá o resto do caminho a pé para pensar um pouco —apontou em direção à mansão. Bella arregalou os olhos em alarme, calculando o restante de caminho que faltava. Em outro caso não seria difícil. Era acostumada a andar toda a propriedade do pai a pé com o cachorro de Edward. Porém, usando saia abaixo dos joelhos, camisa social manga longa, colete e sapato de boneca, seria mais complicado. Suas meias calças brancas iriam encher de carrapicho e seus pés encheriam de calos nos quase três quilômetros que faltavam para chegar em casa. Poderia ir pelo asfalto e livrar-se dos carrapichos, mas aumentaria um quilômetro.

—... E você, Sam, nunca mais irá buscar Bella! —ordenou irado. Sam olhou-a consternado quando ela deixou cair os ombros e seguiu seu destino por dentro dos matos sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Edward observou-a até sair de vista.

Ninguém compreendia por que Charlie alardeava tudo no que se referia à filha. Por que ela não podia dirigir, se Charlie permitia que até Edward, que era mais novo que Bella, dirigisse pela propriedade?

Quando Bella chegou, meia hora depois, ao casarão, vermelha e suada, com os pés doendo e tranças mogno esvoaçadas, Edward a esperava com um copo com água ao lado da imponente casa, que passara por uma reforma depois que a senhora da casa morreu e não tinha mais a aparência rústica de casarão de fazendas, mas sim, a frieza e sofisticação de uma mansão em estilo hexagonal, com telhas embutidas e vidros verdes. O cachorro de Edward foi ao encontro de Bella no meio do caminho. Edward tinha se livrado de Charlie dizendo precisar ir ver o pai.

Ele ofereceu a Bella o copo com água e um chocolate Toblerone que tirou do bolso. Bella sentou-se exausta ao seu lado no batente e segurou-se para não chorar de frustração.

— Estou acabada como uma bota velha — Bella zombou com humor negro, bebendo um gole para não permitir que a lágrima de autocomiseração corresse. —Eu não o compreendo — lamentou vencida. Edward a observava em silenciosa análise, discretamente submetendo-a a uma inspeção breve, mas minuciosa. Ela notou seu olhar preocupado. —Eu não me machuquei —garantiu. Ele concordou movendo a cabeça. —Só fiquei assustada— adicionou. —Ele queria que eu fosse como mamãe. Pulcra, composta, previsível e sempre obediente. Ela não se aventurava com nada. Era conformada com a vida, conformada em ser segundo plano na vida dele. Não dirigia, não cozinhava, só enfeitava e o agradava —Ela finalmente chorou, saudosa e solitária. Ainda sentia falta do desprendimento e alegria da mãe, que sempre justificava as grosserias e erros do pai, que sempre a protegia quando o pai queria lhe corrigir com o cinto, que sempre tomava seu partido para defendê-la quando Bella quebrava sem querer algumas de suas réplicas de carros.

As lágrimas de Bella surpreenderam Edward. Ele não soube o que fazer ou falar para consolá-la, então se manteve reservado. Se fosse ao contrário, ela o abraçaria, como fez certa vez quando ele se mostrou débil. Depois, ele nunca mais ele deixou que alguém ultrapasse sua inexpugnável barreira de defesa. Não era fácil para ele tocar e consolar pessoas. Só tinha a oferecer seu silêncio e companhia em solidariedade.

O cachorro tomou uma atitude. Arrastou o focinho na perna de Bella para consolá-la. Bella estendeu a mão receptiva e acariciou sua cabeça. —Obrigada, Wolf —chamou-o pelo nome que lhe deu teimosamente, sem o consentimento do dono.

—Edward, o que faz aqui atrás? —Esme surpreendeu-os com olhar de repreensão. Carlisle apareceu logo atrás. Edward olhou-os em silêncio, aborrecido pela intromissão. Bella recompôs-se e adiantou-se em explicar:

—Só estamos conversando, Esme —justificou. —Ele veio ver como eu estava depois de quase bater o carro do meu pai. —Esfregou suavemente o rosto para secar as lágrimas. Carlisle e Esme eram muito protetores com Edward. Sabiam que se quem os surpreendesse fosse Charlie, não seriam só olhares de repreensão que receberia. Charlie tiraria satisfações com Carlisle. A primeira regra de contratação do administrador fora de que seus filhos se manteriam longe de Bella.

—Filho, você sabe suas responsabilidade. —Carlisle aconselhou. Edward flexionou os dedos impaciente. Começaria toda a ladainha.

—Sim, senhor —concordou sem sombra de submissão nos olhos cinza e fez um gesto rebelde com a sobrancelha para que ele os deixasse sós. Carlisle os olhou desgostoso e saiu de mãos dadas com Esme. —Vou para lá. —Edward apontou para o celeiro e seguiu na frente. Bella acompanhou-o à distância, na companhia de Wolf.

Sete anos se passaram desde que o conheceu. Muita coisa aconteceu desde então. Aos onze anos, Bella entrou na escola para meninas. Só vinha em casa nos fins de semana. No último ano, suas vindas em casa não eram constantes. Para livrar-se de tê-la perambulando por lá, Charlie permitia que ela passasse alguns fins de semana na casa das primas e amigas.

Bella entrou no familiar celeiro e olhou em volta. A fazenda despertava nela várias emoções, principalmente saudade de sua mãe, pesar pelo que aconteceu. Pesar porque a vida de sua mãe poderia ter se estendido mais um pouco. Desde que ela se foi, Bella não era mais a mesma. Vivia com uma opressão profunda no peito. Por outro lado, gostava de vir à fazenda para estar perto da avó, que ainda vivia na fazenda. Gostava dos funcionários, e, principalmente, gostava de estar perto de seu pai.

A família de caseiros era outro caso. Com eles se sentia acolhida de verdade, embora com a filha deles se sentisse por vezes intimidada. Rosalie era bonita demais para aquele lugar esquecido. Sorte Carlisle ter conseguido uma bolsa na conceituada escola de meninas que Bella estudava. Já os garotos optaram por estudar em escolas rurais. Foram lobinhos e escoteiros até os quatorze anos e fizeram curso técnico de mecânica. Somente no último ano Jasper e Edward ingressaram como aprendizes na mecânica da escuderia com os melhores engenheiros da Inglaterra. Charlie Swan e Sam Ulley.

Jasper, além de bom na parte elétrica de carros, era um músico nato. Desde os sete anos de idade tocava violão como ninguém. A área de atuação do curso de Edward era mecânica e motor, mas ele ainda era aprendiz. Seu trabalho hoje limitava-se a limpar e lubrificar peças. Ele não mudou muito desde que Bella o conheceu. Continuava desconfiado, fechado e silencioso. Ele falava pouco, observava muito. E não gostava de toques desnecessários. Eram raras as vezes em que o via sorrir. Esme ganhava, às vezes, seus sorrisos relutantes. Ele a considerava muito, principalmente por ela respeitar seu espaço. O cachorro também ganhava seus sorrisos e afagos. Bella ganhava seus sorrisos quando fazia algo tolo. No mais, ele era sempre reservado. Bella o considerava seu melhor amigo, mas sabia não ser a melhor amiga dele. Ele não tinha um amigo. Não falava de si e não permitia que ninguém o conhecesse de verdade.

Ele foi adotado por Esme depois da noite no lago de gelo, quando, depois de serem surpreendidos abraçados, Bella explicou a Esme e Carlisle a condição do menino. Esme compadeceu-se e disse ao pai de Bella que o menino era seu filho. Como o pai de Bella nunca o tinha visto na fazenda, aceitou a mentira sem questionar, mesmo que antes da contratação ela tivesse dito que tinha somente dois filhos. Inicialmente, Edward agia deslocado na casa dos caseiros. Parecia um pingüim, tenso e receoso. Andava com os braços presos ao lado do corpo, nunca falava, só aparecia pela casa nas horas das refeições. O restante do tempo ficava sozinho no quarto desenhando, ou no celeiro construindo outro carrinho. No início, só Bella se comunicava com Edward. Com o passar do tempo, ele aprendeu a língua inglesa e passou a se socializar.

A gaita continuou a ser tocada a cada noite. E algumas vezes ele fugia para dormir no quarto de Bella. A cama auxiliar estava sempre pronta, esperando-o. Ele dividia-se entre o quarto de Bella, o celeiro e o quarto na casa dos administradores. Sempre aparecia depois de Bella apagar totalmente as luzes e se deitava em silêncio. Esse era o sinal para chamá-lo: deixar o quarto escuro.

Bella aprendeu com os caseiros o que era viver numa casa em que adultos e filhos amavam-se e respeitavam-se entre si. Seu faminto coração queria tanto daquilo, do amor que era oferecido a Edward, o filho do coração de Esme, que ele pouco absorvia.

—Eu estou cansada de ser certinha para agradá-lo —Bella resmungou depois de encolher-se num canto do celeiro. Edward também sentou no chão, pegou seu caderno e lápis e passou a desenhar, embora ela soubesse que tinha sua atenção. —Eu queria fazer algo errado, escandaloso— desejou ressentida, abriu o chocolate e dividiu com o cachorro.

—Não faça nada para se arrepender— aconselhou neutro. Entre eles havia essa camaradagem e cumplicidade que ela não encontrava com nenhuma de suas colegas. Bella ajoelhou-se em frente a uma caixa de madeira de 1x1m cercada de telas, abriu e tirou uma galinha de dentro.

—Olá, Anastácia— cumprimentou-a mais animada. Ela adorava seus bichos. Edward tomava conta deles durante a semana. Acariciou a cabeça da galinha afavelmente, em seguida guardou. Cada um dos bichos que eles criavam tinha uma história para eles. O mais novo estava com eles há dois anos. Bella abriu outro compartimento do móvel de madeira. Dentro dela tinha um jabuti. Wolf latiu, e seu Joaquim escondeu a cabeça. Bella acariciou o casco. —Olá, rapaz. Não se esconda dos problemas. Enfrente-os! —gracejou. Por fim, abriu a terceira porta e tirou uma rã. A rã saltitou para o seu pescoço. Ela riu, soltou um gritinho e a rã pulou para o colo de Edward. —Fujona traidora! —acusou rindo.

Edward torceu o lábio divertido.

—Também, tem que ser muito excêntrica para criar um sapo.

—Ela não é um sapo— Bella defendeu afetada. —É uma digna rãnzinha. Juliane, diga que você não é um sapo — pediu solene.

—Não vejo a hora de poder comer todos eles, inclusive seu Joaquim —Edward zombou. Bella adorava quando ele estava de bom humor.

—Eca, Edward! Para de ser selvagem! Não se come jabuti! —Bateu no braço dele. Ele riu e acariciou a rã no seu colo. Ela ficava tranquila perto dele. Wolf latiu condenando a rã por estar no colo de seu dono. A rã pulou e saltitou para a área externa do celeiro. Bella alarmou-se para buscar de volta.

—Não deixe meus bichos fugir só porque não quer ser babá! — acusou brincalhona.

—Quando ela sentir fome, ela volta —ele garantiu tranquilo, com a atenção em seu desenho.

Bella sorriu conspiradora como se lembrasse de uma grande fofoca e inclinou-se para falar baixinho.

—Sei de algo escandaloso que vai te chocar —começou arteira. —Sabia que presenciei algumas meninas do internato fazendo _sabão_? —contou divertida.

—Sabão? —franziu o cenho, desconhecendo a expressão.

—Sabão, Edward! É assim que chamam. Estavam colando o velcro, esfregando a _pepeca_ — rolou os olhos impaciente.

Ele olhou-a com horror.

—Onde?

—No quarto ao lado do meu. A Jéssica convenceu Alice e eu de bisbilhotarmos pela fresta da porta. As meninas vizinhas sentaram uma na _coisa_ da outra, se esfregaram, depois ficaram chupando as _teta_ e por último colocaram a boca uma na _pepeca_ da outra — enumerou zombeteira. Ele arregalou os olhos cada vez mais chocado com sua naturalidade em contar. — Eca. Foi nojento. —Franziu o nariz. —Acredita que depois a Jéssica teve a audácia de pegar no meu peito e convidar eu e Alice para fazermos igual?

Ele balançou a cabeça censurador e voltou sua atenção ao papel, fazendo agora traços impensados.

—Você foi? —questionou neutro.

—Não! —negou ofendida. —Eca! Eu gosto de meninos! De preferência grandes e morenos como Paul —desejou com ar sonhador. —Não _bribas*_ brancas e sem cor como Jéssica.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Você também é branca —destacou. —E algumas meninas parecem gostar dos dois. Jéssica por exemplo —citou indiferente, lembrando da última empreitada de Jéssica que era a caçada a Paul.

—Eu não gosto de _pererecas_ — trocadilhou irreverente e abraçou mais o cachorro, agora revitalizada do contratempo com Charlie. —E se sou branca, pelo menos pego um solzinho de vez em quando —assegurou orgulhosa e estendeu o braço bronzeado para ilustrar.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando comodamente, depois Bella ouviu o som da caminhonete do pai chegando à mansão e correu para casa pelos fundos. Durante o jantar, comeram em silêncio, Bella, a avó e o pai, servidos pelo mordomo contratado desde que a mãe de Bella morreu.

_*Briba= espécie de lagartixa de 10 cm, transparente. Fica geralmente em tetos de apartamentos e casas._

No dia seguinte, Bella vestiu uma calça de brim creme, botas, camisa manga longa xadrez, chapéu e saiu cedo para correr a cavalo pela propriedade, com Wolf ao lado deles. Não importava se seu pai controlava seus horários na internet, não importava se ele podava suas visitas à escuderia. Ela sempre teria seu cavalo e seus bichos para curtir, pensou rebelde. Por volta de onze horas, registrou o movimento de pessoas na pista de testes da escuderia, guardou Thor na baia e deixou-o aos cuidados do ajudante no estábulo.

Tomou o caminho da escuderia a menos de um quilômetro. Entrou suada e com as tranças bagunçadas. Guardou o chapéu atrás de uma cadeira e sentou num lugar vazio no canto da arquibancada reservada para espectadores. Viu Paul em toda sua imponência conversar com outros pilotos e transitar com altivez e segurança de si. Desde que ele começou a fazer testes para integrar a equipe, os treinos passaram a receber um número maior de espectadoras, filhas de funcionários. Bella aproximou-se mais, encostou-se disfarçadamente a uma parede e observou algumas meninas suspirarem por ele. Com dezoito anos, moreno, de olhos verdes e cabelos jogados de lado era o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota.

Sentiu um olhar sobre ela e sorriu sem jeito ao ver Edward no outro extremo a observando de braços cruzados. Ele torceu os lábios criticamente e rolou os olhos censurando-a por seu deslumbramento, a seguir entrou para oficina.

Ela atravessou a arquibancada, passou ao lado de Paul e deu-lhe um sutil olhar minucioso. Ele tinha sob o braço sua namorada, a bela Kate. E era tão charmoso e promissor como o Lewis Hamilton da Mercedes, ex namorado da Nicole do Pusycatt Dolls, que passou alguns anos na escuderia da Mclaren.

Ninguém tomou nota da presença da filha do engenheiro chefe. Talvez, se ela usasse a saia tão curta como Kate, seria notada, pensou contrariada. Porém, se tivesse com aquelas estranhas manchas roxas nos braços, na coxa e no olho direito, iria era esconder, não mostrar.

Bella passou direto por Jéssica, torcendo que sua prima não a visse, e seguiu o caminho da oficina.

—Olá... —cumprimentou Edward incomodada por ele tê-la surpreendido apreciando Paul. Era tão estranho ter um melhor amigo homem. Se ele fosse menina, ela iria ressaltar os dotes físicos de Paul sem vergonha ou constrangimento. —Feliz aniversário, amigo — saudou-o carinhosa. No pouco que Edward falava sobre si, revelou a idade que tinha e que dia fazia aniversário. —O abraço eu te dou mais tarde— prometeu com uma piscada amistosa. Ele assentiu dando pouca importância. Ela sentou-se no chão encostada à parede. —Aff, as meninas cacarejam em volta dele como galinhas sem cabeça — criticou com superioridade.

—Você também faria isso — acusou.

—Eu não! — garantiu ofendida. — Só acho ele bonito, mas não irresistível. —defendeu obstinada.

—Eu não compreendo vocês. Ele dirige mal— criticou torcendo os lábios.

—Hmmm, que foi? Tá com ciúme? — arreliou-o zombeteira. —Você também é gatinho. Se não tivesse essa cara de indisponível, outras meninas, além de Ângela, viveriam no seu pé.

—Eu não quero garotas no meu pé — defendeu-se injuriado.

—Eu queria — Bella desejou sonhadora. —Não garotas, lógico — corrigiu sorridente. —garotos como Paul —suspirou deslumbrada, observando Edward limpar umas peças de motor. A mesa cheia de peças minúsculas estava rodeada de material de limpeza e lubrificação. — Falando em garotas, ontem eu vi Jasper comentando com os mecânicos que vocês iriam sair para comemorar hoje à noite seu aniversário e que eles iriam pagar uma acompanhante para _tirar seu cabaço_ —zombou. — Palavras dele — adicionou brincalhona, fazendo aspas, levantou e posicionou-se ao lado dele —Deixa eu ir com vocês? —ela cutucou-o provocadora.

—Não —negou inexplicavelmente carrancudo.

—Poxa, seria tão legal —tentou convencê-lo persuasiva. Edward levantou a escovinha e esfregou a peça, ignorando-a. Ele gostava de trabalhar em silêncio, mas ela nunca o deixava em paz, quando podia. Ele não precisava estar lá. Seu expediente era somente de segunda a sexta. Mas entre ficar em casa ou se esconder dela na escuderia para não ser obrigado a caçar répteis e insetos, ele preferia trabalhar. Ela insistiu. —Eu tenho direito de ir comemorar com você. Sou sua única amiga. Eu te conheci primeiro— defendeu teimosa. — Precisamos comemorar o fato de termos agora a mesma idade, por seis meses —destacou divertida.

—Comigo não vai — assegurou sério.

—Por favor, Edward. Nunca saímos juntos —implorou matreira, puxando a manga de sua camisa. —Nunca saí para um lugar que não fosse uma sorveteria ou lanchonete. Queria fazer algo excitante e errado só uma vez. Que história vou contar para os meus netos? Minha avó conta que na época dela, em mil novecentos e pedrinha, ela já rolava nos matos com um vizinho aos quinze anos de idade. Eu nunca rolei com ninguém que não fosse o Wolf! —reclamou com um bico. Edward olhou-a repreensivo. Ela o chocava sendo tão direta. Era a menina mais estranha que conhecia. Tratava-o como a uma menina e falava coisas para ele que não queria saber.

—Bella, você esquece quem é teu pai? —lembrou impaciente. —Você acha que vai conseguir sair conosco? Não.

—Droga! Tudo você põe dificuldade! —acusou e deixou cair os ombros, magoada. Caminhou para a porta de saída vencida. Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar desconfiado antes que ela deixasse a porta. Deu de ombros e voltou ao que fazia.

Aquele era um dia em que ela estava particularmente entediada. Queria sair. Mas não queria nem ver sua prima. Cansou-se de Jéssica. O olhar zombeteiro e ao mesmo tempo acusador de Jéssica sempre a ofendia. Bella era refém de uma situação e obrigava-se sempre a ceder aos caprichos de Jéssica. _Assassina._Era assim que Jéssica a chamava. Bella não negava, embora seu maior crime fosse assassinar formigas.

Enquanto atravessava o caminho da escuderia até sua casa, Bella olhou repetidas vezes para trás para ver se seu pai não a flagrava. Cada ano que se passou se sentiu mais distante dele e da fazenda. Antes tinha tanto apego, tantos sonhos, mas à medida que se viu indesejada, sentiu-se deslocada. Edward estava entre as pessoas que a prendiam lá. Era a única pessoa que não queria nada dela, que não usava a influência de seu sobrenome, como Jéssica. Também tinha a avó que a prendia lá e vive-versa. A avó só permanecia na fazenda por causa de Bella.

Bella subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto de sua avó. Bateu duas vezes na porta.

—Olá, vovó —abriu a porta e entrou. Sua avó teclava no notebook. Agora com sessenta e dois anos, vovó carregava aquela beleza clássica de Rennee, ruiva com fios brancos, mas não solene e graciosa como Rennee. Vovó parecia rebelde mesmo na terceira idade.

—Olá, Bella. —Deixou o computador de lado e girou o corpo para dar atenção a Bella.

—Vovó, eu queria sair hoje à noite —pediu sem rodeios. Era fácil ser direta com a avó. Ela nunca lhe censurava ou negava-lhe algo. Conhecia seus bobos segredos, até sua recente paixonite por Paul. E pelo que Bella ouviu ao passar perto das fãs de Paul, Paul e Mike iam para o bar onde Jasper levaria Edward.

—Para onde?

—Para o Navigator —explicou displicente.

—E o que quer de mim? —Franziu o cenho prevendo a fria.

—Que a senhora me leve —revelou tranquila. A avó olhou incerta para o computador de mesa. Sempre que Bella pedia algo, limitava-se a passeios diurnos na cidade, compras de presentes e mimos para seu amigo secreto, mas nunca tinha pedido para fazer algo irresponsável ou que seu pai abominasse. Uma mensagem piscava no canto da tela minimizada. —É aniversário do Edward — Bella adicionou persuasiva.

A avó deu um suspiro rendida.

—Tá, Bella. Eu te levo. Eu vou jogar cartas enquanto vocês se divertem. —concedeu e voltou a sentar-se em frente ao PC. —Eu não queria ser essa pessoa boa, que permiti você conseguir o que quer —desejou dramática enquanto teclava. —Pessoas boas morrem rápido. Não viu sua mãe? Seu avô? —acentuou distraída. —Eu só sou boazinha com você. Não espalhe para ninguém que você é minha fraqueza. Para o seu pai, eu sou uma megera. —sorriu perversa. —Não vou fazer a vida dele fácil. Quanto mais ruim eu for para ele, mais vamos competir o lugar aqui na terra. Pessoas ruins não morrem, já falei isso para você, Bella?

—Sim, vovó, você já disse. —concordou sorridente e abriu a porta. Restava agora terminar de convencer Edward.

Depois de tomar banho, Bella secou os cabelos e encheu-os de bobs e fixador. Queria estar bonita e ousada como nunca esteve. Cortou uma calça jeans surrada de marca e desfiou as pontas. No fim da tarde aprontou-se, calçou as botas e sentou na cama com a porta da varanda aberta. Apagou a luz do quarto e esperou, recorrendo ao código para requisitar Edward. Vinte minutos depois de compulsivos olhares pela janela, Bella ouviu passos. A sombra de Edward apareceu antes dele. Ela sorriu triunfante. Ele não era o mesmo menino de sete anos atrás. Desde que completou doze anos, ele cresceu aceleradamente e ultrapassou-a em um palmo. Horizontalmente também ele em nada lembrava o menino mirrado. Tinha todos os músculos do tamanho ideal.

—O que foi, Bella, que você quer? —inquiriu e sentou-se já arrumado para noite na ponta da cama. Ele não tinha mais sotaque. Seu tom baixo e de ar entediado fez Bella sorrir. Ele espantava qualquer um com seu jeito árido. Só ela sabia que ele não era tão mau como parecia.

—Você sabe o que quero. Vou sair para comemorar seu aniversário com você ou sem você. —noticiou séria, levantou e acendeu a luz. Edward piscou diante da claridade e, quando fixou o olhar nela, olhou-a friamente, como se visse uma sapa de pernas longas. Ao ler seu olhar, ela deu um muxoxo e sentou-se na cama desanimada.

—Você ao menos devia fingir que me acha bonita. —ela reclamou com um bico.

—Eu não disse que você está feia.

—Sua cara disse tudo.

—Você precisa de amigas. Meninas dizem uma às outras se estão bonitas ou não — ressaltou sem olhá-la. Não queria se fixar na área exposta pelo curto short dois palmos acima do joelho.

—Amigas não dizem de verdade —ela retrucou teimosa.

—Alice diria.

—Alice não está aqui —Bella ressaltou. —Eu só tenho você aqui. Custa você dizer se os meninos vão olhar para mim ou não? —implorou insegura.

Ele olhou-a novamente. O short jeans curto desfiado nas pontas não era o padrão de Bella, mas se ela queria mesmo impactar, conseguiria. A bota jeans envelhecido deixava-a mais alta sete centímetros. Sua altura sozinha já chamaria atenção. A camisa branca amarrada na frente dava ar sensual, mas não vulgar. Edward franziu o cenho incerto sobre o que dizer.

—Está bem —deu de ombros.

—Está bem? Isso é tudo? —reclamou. —Eu passei uma hora arrumando o cabelo. Custa você dizer se combinou a bota cano baixo com a bermuda? Se minha pulseira combinou com a camisa?

—Já disse que você precisa de amigas —ressaltou incomodado. — A única coisa que notei aí é que você está de short. No mais, nem vi que sua bota era cano baixo. Homens não vêem essas coisas. —defendeu-se e caminhou para a varanda. —Como você vai? —questionou preocupado. Ele sempre esperava que ela fosse aprontar alguma arte, como criar bichos escondida, agenciar namoradas para o cachorro nas propriedades vizinhas, pular no lago sem roupa, caçar borboletas para soltá-las no seu quarto, prender pererecas, ralar o joelho nas pedras. Mas nunca sair para a noite escondida do pai.

Ela deu as costas e parou em frente ao espelho do quarto, marcando mais um pouco a sombra escura acima dos olhos.

—Minha avó vai me levar. Ela vai me cobrir. Papai nem mesmo vai perceber que não estou em casa... Ele nunca percebe. — adicionou fingindo indiferença. Olhou-o de lado e flagrou-o observando-a. —Você não é um bom amigo —acusou com drama teatral. —Eu preciso de uma opinião masculina porque quero ser notada por um garoto —destacou. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha especulativa. Ela nunca usava maquiagens, e ele achou estranho... E diferente. Um pouco bonito, talvez. —Droga, o que eu tenho de errado? Daqui uns tempos chego à maioridade e nenhum menino olha para mim! Eu devo ser tão desinteressante como uma cadeira —reclamou dramática. Ele entrecerrou os olhos surpreso. Não conhecia esse seu lado inseguro. Ela sempre pareceu resolvida consigo, nunca foi muito ligada à beleza. Mas desde que Paul virou o alvo da maioria das meninas, ela insistia em fazer parte da disputa para se afirmar como garota.

—Os meninos olham para você —ele assegurou para adulá-la.

—Quem? —desafiou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele moveu-se em dúvida, pensativo.

—O Mike —citou incerto. Ela riu desiludida.

—Ai ai, o Mike —zombou. —Ele não passa de um metido, pomposo e almofadinha.

—Paul também é almofadinha.

—É, mas Mike seria o último menino a quem eu beijaria. Eca! Ele é um lambe-botas! Eu o conheço desde que eu tinha cinco anos! Isso é nojento! — Franziu o nariz e aplicou um batom vermelho. —Além disso, os meninos me tratam como uma respeitável irmã, sempre pedindo minha ajuda como cupido —relatou ressentida. —Todas as minhas amigas já tiveram mais experiências que amassos no muro. Eu nem ao menos fui beijada! —reclamou. Fosse por ela ter jeito masculino, por gostar de bichos exóticos, por ser muito magra e alta, por ser filha de um homem déspota ou por ser rica, algo nela espantava os meninos, e Bella se ressentia com a rejeição. —Até você já deve ter beijado, Edward —acusou. —Podia ajudar sua amiga renegada!

—Ô _Khui_! —amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. Bella olhou-o repreensiva e aproximou-se, tocando seu antebraço.

—Não fique xingando em russo. Eu sei o que significa. —desaprovou com doçura afetada.

—Bella... —ele olhou a mão no seu antebraço e se deteve como se tivesse esquecido o que iria lhe dizer. Afastou-se arisco, deixou o quarto, contrariado, e desceu da varanda pela árvore.

Nove da noite, Bella sentou-se fascinada no bar na beira da estrada, do outro lado da cidade. A danceteria era o point para os jovens caipiras das redondezas. O salão rústico de três andares tinha a animação de danceteria no térreo e ambientes discretos e íntimos no segundo andar, cheio de sofás e reservados. Depois de ser deixada pela avó com a recomendação de que Bella ligasse quando quisesse ir embora, a avó foi para a casa de amigas jogar baralho apostado. Bella desconhecia algo desconvencional que a avó não fizesse. Ela bebia cerveja, fumava charuto, namorava pela internet, flertava homens mais novos e usava blusas muito decotadas.

Animada com a novidade de estar só, à noite, e em um bar, Bella perambulou por todos os ambientes da casa noturna. Avistou Edward, Jasper e Rosalie no balcão do bar. Edward foi o primeiro a registrá-la, balançou a cabeça em negativa e caminhou em direção a ela.

—Você veio — acusou ao interceptá-la no meio do salão, onde dezenas de pessoas dançavam. Ela sorriu alegre e surpreendeu-o com um abraço, os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

—Sim. Eu vim mesmo sem sua ajuda— provocou-o e deu-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto. —E feliz aniversário, seu ingrato! —Apertou a bochecha na sua contente por aquela sensação de liberdade, de poder abraçar seu amigo num lugar público e ninguém dar ao menos um segundo olhar. Ele recebeu o abraço incomodado e tentou afastá-la, tenso e preocupado. Ela o abraçou mais e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz. O perfume familiar dele envolveu seu nariz. Ela registrou vagamente o som em volta, as pessoas dançando e sorriu contra o seu pescoço. Tocava Adelle. **I Can't Make You Love Me.**

—Estamos dançando — noticiou alegre. Ele desfez cautelosamente do abraço, deu um passo atrás e ganhou distância.

—Vamos para perto de Jasper e Rosalie — ele instruiu antes que algum funcionário da escuderia os visse e tirasse conclusões precipitadas. —Tenta não chamar atenção e não é para beber — exigiu sério. Por ser bar de interior, o estabelecimento fazia pouco caso da lei de bebidas a menores. Ela sorriu e segurou sua mão até chegarem ao balcão. Cumprimentou os gêmeos, foi recebida com indiferença por Rosalie e com afeição por Jasper. —Fica por aqui que eu vou dar uma volta —Edward avisou, sem saber como se comportar naquela situação inusitada.

Bella pediu um refrigerante para si, mas convenceu o atencioso Jasper de deixá-la experimentar a cerveja que ele bebia. Tomou meia garrafa no bico querendo parecer descolada. Rosalie olhou-a surpresa com sua mudança repentina. Bella costumava ser discreta e vestir-se com calças jeans e camisas. Edward registrou quatro dedos de sua barriga de fora à distância com profunda desaprovação, temendo que ela arrumasse problemas quando foi ao banheiro e rapazes lhe cercaram. Um deles parou na frente dela e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

—Gata, você tem o rosto exótico que é o sonho de consumo de qualquer fotógrafo. Que boca é essa! — elogiou-a com um riso bêbado, sacou algo no bolso e ofereceu um cartão a Bella. —No dia que você tiver a fim de ganhar um dinheiro extra é só me procurar. Jean, meu nome —piscou e voltou para perto de seus amigos, jovens que pareciam forasteiros, com jeito de viajados e sofisticados que cresciam em clubes de golfe e tênis. Bella sorriu grata, guardou o cartão no bolso traseiro e foi ao banheiro. Quando voltou, outro grupinho de caras familiares interceptaram-na.

—Bella? —Mike questionou surpreso. —Eu não acreditei que era você! —Pôs o braço sobre o ombro dela possessivamente e mediu-a de cima abaixo.

—Sua amiga, Mike? — Paul questionou. Bella olhou-o surpresa por vê-lo descomposto, com a camisa aberta em três botões, bebendo uísque no bico. Notou um brilhante anel de diamante no seu dedo mindinho e quis perguntar o que significava. Se era uma jóia da família ou se tinha algum outro significado.

—Sim. Crescemos juntos — vangloriou-se orgulhoso.

—Fiu, fiu! —Paul assoviou cheio de aprovação masculina no olhar. Bella remexeu-se desconfortável. Suas incomuns pernas longas e fortes chamavam atenção, quando o comum naquela região eram garotas baixas, de tornozelos roliços e coxas grossas como Rosalie. —Queria saber o que é beijar uma garota que tem sua superioridade afirmada diante das outras — Paul gracejou um trocadilho. Bella sorriu lisonjeada, despediu-se e foi sentar-se próxima a Rosalie novamente, exibida e segura, movendo os quadris em convite à apreciação, um pouco tonta por ter bebido de estômago vazio.

—Tira o olho, cara, é a filha do Charlie —alertou Mike.

—Sério? Esta é a Isabella? —Paul questionou com um novo brilho nos olhos.

—Sim.

—O que deu nela? —indagou com renovado interesse. As comuns tranças ruivas não faziam mais parte do conjunto. Seus cabelos cheios e livres dava-lhe o ar sexy e indomável.

—Diga com quem tu andas que eu digo quem tu és —zombou Mike. —Se ela anda com meninas maliciosas e de fácil diversão, no popular, com putas, é o que ela se torna. Ela é prima da Jéssica.

Edward ouviu a conversa encostado à parede com revoltada hostilidade, mas decidiu deixar de lado o caso. Não se intrometeria. Bella voltou a beber com Jasper, Edward observou e deu de ombros impotente. Era uma escolha dela. Ela queria quebrar regras, então que passasse pela experiência. Bella sorriu de canto, flertando Paul.

Edward sentou-se em silêncio ao lado dela, disposto a protegê-la discretamente. Perto deles, um bando de caipiras dividiam a atenção de garotas alegres e de vida fácil. Profissionais do sexo oferecendo-se em shorts curtos, chapéus e camisas amarradas na frente. Uma delas cercou Jasper, convidando-a ao discreto terceiro andar. Edward e o irmão eram os únicos no bar que eram indiferentes ao olhar sugestivo de quem se oferecia para o prazer.

—Olá, Jasper —Paul cumprimentou o moço louro. Jasper assustou-se com o cumprimento do panaca que costumava ignorá-los, mas devolveu o cumprimento. —Sua irmã? —Paul apontou Bella com fingida camaradagem.

—Não. É Isabella Swan. Filha do Charlie Swan. _Nosso_patrão —enfatizou tranquilo, destacando a inacessibilidade da garota. _Olhe de longe, almofadinha!_

—Ela está com vocês?

—Não —negou incerto. —Ela está só, acho — Olhou Bella, depois Edward. Sabia que a amizade deles, filhos de caseiros e de patrão, não devia ser exposta. —Eu vim comemorar o aniversário do meu irmão —improvisou apontando para Edward, que tinha o olhar duro no copo que segurava. —Ela é Swan. Não se mistura com empregados —segredou.

—Então parabéns! —Paul aumentou uns decibéis e pousou o braço forçosamente em volta dos ombros de Edward, encarando Bella.

Edward afastou-se numa clara rejeição a contato e fez um gesto de desprazer a Bella, comunicando com o olhar que ela conseguiu o que queria. Acenou frio e afastou-se novamente para uma área mais isolada, com mesas altas e poucas luzes amareladas.

Bella encolheu-se sob o olhar sugestivo e cheio de significados de Paul. Nunca tinha sido olhada assim. Devia ter registrado o alerta. Seu estômago vibrou como tivesse tragado dezenas de rãs saltitantes. Rosalie sorriu e deixou-a. Jasper deu de ombros e afastou-se, porque sabia da paixonite de todas as meninas por Paul. Bella mexeu as mãos uma na outra nervosamente.

—E então, você é filha do Charlie?

—Sim.

—Ele realmente tem que esconder você muito bem —comentou casualmente. —Se eu tivesse te observado atentamente, teria terminado o noivado há mais tempo —Tirou um fio do rosto de Bella e pôs atrás da orelha.

O toque de Paul a incomodou. Acostumou-se tanto a ser intocável e olhada como a filha do chefe ou como a protegida garotinha, que se sentiu desconfortável com o atrevimento.

—Então este anel de diamantes no seu dedo é o anel de noivado? — questionou para ter um assunto.

—Sim. A vadia não merecia ficar com nada meu. — Deu um sorriso sombrio, depois olhou Bella com olhos brilhando. Bella sorriu sem humor. Não gostou de como ele falou da ex namorada. No mínimo deviam ter brigado hoje, depois dela ver todas aquelas meninas lideradas por Jéssica ser muito óbvias nas investidas. Bella também esteve deslumbrada por sua beleza, mas agora que o conhecia, o fascínio acabou como uma nuvem de fumaça.

—Você não deve ter me notado porque pouco vou aos testes. Fico mais na mecânica —justificou-se e olhou em volta. Presenciou o momento em que Edward subia as escadas com uma mulher com a aparência de uns 30 anos de idade. Nunca suspeitou de seu interesse por mulheres mais velhas. Aliás, sempre notou que garotas novinhas o entediavam. Ele não dava um segundo olhar a tímida Ângela, que vivia suspirando por ele.

O casal subia de mãos dadas. Ele olhava-a com fascinação. Bella experimentou uma contração no estômago de apreensão. O que fariam lá em cima? Edward saberia como agir? Vovó sempre disse que rapazes novinhos se apaixonavam fácil por mulheres experientes porque elas sabiam o que fazer. Ele estaria preparado para não se envolver?

—Você quer dançar um pouco? —Paul convidou estendendo a mão.

Bella olhou incerta para sua mão e olhou mais uma vez para o corredor em que Edward sumia no segundo andar.

—Pode ser.

Segurou sua mão e acompanhou-o, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente fria, com calafrios percorrendo seu estômago. Uma música de James Blunt, _you ́re beautiful_, iniciou-se. Paul olhou-a com estudiosos olhos, segurou sua cintura e iniciou a balada lenta. Ela desviou o olhar do seu, os pensamentos preocupados com Edward.

—Você tem namorado? —Ele questionou baixinho, o rosto próximo a sua orelha. Ela afastou-se inconscientemente, rejeitando a proximidade.

—Não —negou distante. E embarcaram numa série de assuntos em que Bella respondia mecanicamente, o olhar ausente com um sentimento que não compreendia. Seu olhar seguia compulsivo para o segundo andar.

—Quer dar uma volta? —Paul convidou, apontando para fora. Ela assentiu distraída. Ele passou no balcão, pegou mais uma bebida e segurou a mão dela, conduzindo-a para a área externa. O vento frio surpreendeu-a. Quis cobrir-se e ter de volta suas confortáveis roupas. As árvores da reserva em volta deixavam o clima mais frio. Bella abraçou-se odiando o frio. Paul percebeu seu desconforto, seus braços arrepiados, pôs o braço sobre seus ombros e afastou-se mais do bar, rumo ao estacionamento.

—Meu carro está ali... — ele apontou. Um alerta vibrava no canto do cérebro de Bella. O efeito da cerveja deixou seus reflexos letárgicos. Ela notou vagamente entrar na caminhonete. Alguma música romântica começou a ser tocada. Ele disse algo, ela respondeu, mas não registrou o que dizia. Ainda lembrava-se do olhar de Edward. Ele nunca olhava a nada nem a ninguém daquele jeito.

Percebeu o toque de Paul no seu braço, mas não deu atenção. Lembrou-se que Edward raramente lhe tocava. Normalmente era ela que forçava toques e abraços. Ele relutava em devolver o afago. Sempre a tratava com respeitável cautela. A única vez que o viu vulnerável, foi quando eram crianças, no lago de gelo. Desde então, ele nunca permitia que suas emoções fossem dissecadas e analisadas por ninguém. Era um rapaz sem relacionamentos. Por que então ele sorriu para aquela mulher?

O fôlego de Paul balançou seus cabelos. Ele dizia algo sobre seus cabelos avermelhados, sua pele clara, olhos azuis, mas ela ainda diluía o sentimento de ter o amigo dando atenção à outra mulher. Uma compreensão estranha apertou seu peito. A mão de Paul tocou seu joelho, e ela recebeu na bochecha um beijo molhado. Foi puxada de volta à realidade. Ele estava inclinado sobre ela.

—Paul... —chamou-o e empurrou seu peito. Ele pousou o nariz em seu pescoço e subiu com a mão por suas coxas. —Paul.

Seu corpo forte subiu sobre dela e imobilizou-a no banco da caminhonete. Ela tentou capitular como agiriam suas amigas: se aproveitariam o momento ou se agiriam com ofendido recato. Paul beijou sua boca, enfiou a mão em sua camisa. O cérebro de Bella parecia cheio de água. Novamente seus pensamentos pairaram em Edward, no que ele estaria fazendo no andar superior. Ele faria sexo com ela? Ele a tocaria com carinho? Bella não sentiu nada com os beijos úmidos de Paul, nenhum arrepio ou contrações no estômago. Ele não a despertava da comum indiferença física. Não a atraía. Será que ela era gay? Ou seria frígida? Suas colegas sempre falavam do pulsar _lá embaixo_, do calor no pescoço. Mas Bella nada sentia. Nem a comum curiosidade.

Antes que ela se desse conta, foi virada de lado, com a cara no encosto. Bella sentiu instintiva resistência, mas não queria agir como uma virgem inexperiente. Suportou passiva ele deitar às suas costas e beijá-la na nuca. Paul era o sonho de consumo de todas as meninas da cidade. Talvez fosse só carinho, afinal.

—Você é como sua prima...? —questionou malicioso e apertou sua nádega. —Quer dar por trás para permanecer virgem igual Jéssica? —zombou, rodeou-a pelo cós e abriu os botões de seu short folgado. Ela assustou-se, o alarme percorreu sua espinha e balançou a cabeça, rejeitando o beijo incômodo na orelha. —O quê? — Ele riu, baixou seu short bruscamente, imobilizou-a de bruços, com o corpo sobre ela e enfiou a mão dentro de sua calcinha, molestando-a.

—Sai! —Remexeu-se embaixo dele, agora realmente apavorada, o som abafado pelo couro do sofá. Ele animou-se com o movimento e esfregou o órgão excitado nela. Ela arrastou-se, tentando se soltar. Seu joelho acertou o freio de mão, ela gemeu de dor. Ele puxou seu cabelo, puxou o braço dela nas costas, imobilizando-a rudemente, e terminou de tirar o short e calcinha. Bella não acreditou no que ia acontecer. Ele apertou fortemente seu braço. Ela começou a chorar de dor, humilhação e vergonha. Como foi que chegou a esse ponto?

Fechou os olhos e abstraiu-se mentalmente para não registrar o que ele fazia. Chorou em pânico, sacudiu-se, rejeitando-o, e ouviu o som dos seus próprios gritos ser abafado quando a porta se abriu bruscamente e Paul foi arrancado de cima dela. Ela encolheu-se no banco e continuou a chorar. Sons de rosnados, imprecações e um corpo batendo contra o carro foram ouvidos. Ela chorou mais, horrorizada.

Quando os sons de gemidos e socos diminuíram, ela finalmente ergueu-se e vestiu a roupa. Novamente composta, olhou para fora. Os olhos de seu salvador estavam irreconhecíveis. E agora ela teve dúvida se ele era realmente seu salvador ou seu algoz.

—Piranha! —ele xingou-a entre dentes. —Piranha como sua avó e sua mãe! —vociferou. Ela arregalou os olhou. Nunca o viu falar assim de sua mãe. —Se veste, vadia! —Olhou-a com repulsa. Desconcertada e humilhada, Bella baixou a camisa e abotoou desajeitadamente o short, nervosa e trêmula.

—Pai, eu não queria... —começou, mas calou-se ao ler o olhar de ódio.

—É uma puta! — Ele cuspiu no chão e olhou em volta. Paul jazia no chão, encostado com o nariz sangrando no pneu da caminhonete. Bella olhou envergonhada para Sam, que ainda usava o macacão da escuderia. Outros dois funcionários os acompanhavam. Notou Jasper e Edward no canto escuro, ambos com postura assassina, mas contidos. Ela baixou o olhar vexada por ser presenciada naquele estado. Edward encostou-se à parede do fundo do estabelecimento, com olhos frios e hostis em direção a Charlie. Seus olhos cinza de menino mau falavam mais que seus lábios, mas ele não manifestou sua ira. Não podiam chamar atenção de Charlie com a amizade entre eles. Charlie descontaria em sua família.

—Leve este traste daqui e lhe dê uma lição —Charlie instruiu a Alistair. Alistair, um dos funcionários mais antigos de Charlie, colocou Paul na parte traseira da caminhonete, tempo em que Bella descia abatida do carro. Ela encolheu-se atrás de Charlie, os olhos no chão. Sentia o olhar de seu pai como se queimasse, como se gritasse sua decepção. Preferia que ele batesse nela e que a tratasse com violência ao invés do olhar frio e acusador. Aproveitou a distração do pai, quando Alistair assumiu o volante da caminhonete de Paul com outro funcionário, e passou uma mensagem de texto rápida para a avó explicando que iria para casa mais cedo e que em casa lhe explicava tudo. Não deu mais informações para não preocupar a avó.

O trajeto para casa tinha o ar pesado como se uma nuvem do mal pairasse sobre eles.

—Sobe para o seu quarto, sua sonsa! —Charlie demandou grosseiramente logo que estacionou. Ela desceu cabisbaixa e foi recebida na silenciosa casa pelo afetado mordomo. Bella passou por ele segurando as lágrimas e atravessou a sala. Ouviu parte da instrução do pai ao mordomo. —Confisque o celular, não a deixe falar no telefone fixo e corte a Internet! Quero ela isolada no quarto, de castigo e sozinha! —avisou e também foi para o seu quarto. Bella fechou a porta de seu quarto e encostou-se nela. Pôs a mão no estômago e dobrou-se sobre si, chorando convulsivamente.

Tinha prometido para si não chorar com as agressões verbais, frieza e humilhações de seu pai, mas a série de acontecimentos da noite não a permitiu ficar indiferente. Ouviu o barulho da caminhonete velha do administrador estacionar. Estragou a noite de todos, deduziu amarga. Acendeu a luz do quarto e da varanda, trancou a porta e sentou-se na cama com as costas na parede. Não queria que Edward viesse ao seu quarto e a visse tão degradada. Tirou a roupa no automático, tomou um banho e lágrimas se misturaram com a água da ducha. Sempre se dava uma desculpa para as maldades de seu pai, mas não havia desculpas. Ele a repugnava por alguma coisa que não entendia.

Depois de vestir o pijama longo, ela deitou-se na cama e relutou em apagar a luz. Temia a solidão e o escuro. Só a consolava saber que Edward viria, se todas as luzes estivessem apagadas. Ouviu outro som de carro chegando. Vovó Dwyers. A seguir, gritos foram ouvidos, xingações. Bella tampou o ouvido com travesseiros para não ouvir a discussão entre eles. Sabia que o pai não agrediria fisicamente a avó, mas iriam atingir-se até alguém se dobrar. Vovó nunca se dobrava. Era a última a ter a palavra, e Bella não compreendia porque o pai não a expulsava.

Depois que os sons se cessaram, Bella ouviu passos nas escadas, então toques suaves em sua porta.

—Bella... —vovó chamou suavemente. —Preciosa, abre a porta para conversar com a vovó.

—Agora não. Amanhã falamos —Bella pediu baixinho.

—Ok, minha libélula. Até amanhã. —despediu-se.

Bella suspirou e deitou-se. Esperou que novas lágrimas viessem, mas já estava mais calma. Apagou a luz no interruptor ao lado da cama. Só o abajur ficou ligado. Esperou até que estivesse pronta para ver Edward. Apagou a luz do abajur e espremeu bem os olhos. Esperou. Esperou até que ouviu seus passos. Ele entraria sem fazer barulho, mas sempre a alertava de sua presença.

—Hei. —Ela saudou-o acanhada. Sentiu o peso mudar na ponta da cama solteirão. Esperou-o falar algo, mas ele não falou. O silêncio entre eles era sempre confortável, mas hoje ela não queria o seu silêncio. Queria que ele lhe censurasse, lhe condenasse por ter dado ideia para Paul e jogasse em sua cara que avisou que ela não deveria ir. Ele ofereceu-lhe um tubo de chocolate Toblerone. Ela recepcionou e pôs sobre a mesinha. Este era seu meio de comunicar que a queria bem. Era um código de amizade. Ela arrastou-se na cama, sentou ao lado dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

—Me abraça — suplicou humilde. Sentiu sua relutância, mas ele estendeu a mão e rodeou seus ombros. Ela inspirou profundo ao sentir seu familiar e quente aroma. Ele cheirava a couro de carro novo e sabonete de limão. Usava uma colônia de farmácia, réplica do perfume Kouros. —Ele me...Eu não queria... —Bella começou.

—Eu sei —calou-a ríspido, tenso com a compreensão. —Eu o mataria dez vezes, se tivesse oportunidade —rosnou baixinho. Bella procurou censura em sua voz, mas só encontrou compreensão e solidariedade. Depois de tudo, ele era seu amigo. Cúmplices e sobreviventes.

—Está tudo bem agora. —Ela sentiu-se no dever de tranqüilizá-lo. Ele tinha a respiração agitada. Seus músculos tremiam. Ela passou os braços em volta de sua cintura comodamente, aconchegando-se mais. Ele esfregou os dedos em suas costas, distraído. Ela suspirou deliciada. —Eu vi você subir para área reservada com uma mulher. —comentou para mudar de tema. Sentiu-o ficar rígido e afastar-se. —Desculpe. Eu não queria bisbilhotar. É que é estranho ver meu amigo que conheci criança, fedendo a sol e calabreza, começar a ter vida sexual. Dá certo sentimento de proteção... Até um pouco de ciúmes —confessou naturalmente.

—Ciúmes? —questionou cético.

—Sim. Ciúmes bom, é claro. Aquele ciúmes de irmão, de amigo —explicou. — A gente nunca quer crer que as pessoas ao nosso lado amadureceram. Às vezes tenho ciúme até do Wolf quando ele está flertando algum rabo-de-saia por _ae_ —gracejou recuperada, sorriu tímida e abraçou-o mais, abrandada e calma. Queria poder ficar assim, abraçada a ele até esquecer. Ele afastou-se após um tempo e levantou-se em silêncio, anunciando sua saída.

—Dorme aqui —pediu ela suplicante. —Faz dias que você não fica a noite toda —fez drama.

—Nos próximos fins de semanas, chame alguém para lhe fazer companhia —aconselhou prestativo. — Esme sempre se preocupa quando eu venho aqui. E eu sei o quanto você não gosta de ficar sozinha.

—Eu prefiro que seja você. Pelo menos eu sei que você gosta de mim como sou.

—Sim. Eu gosto —acentuou enigmático.

—Então fique. Com você aqui eu não tenho medo do escuro —bajulou-o sorrindo na escuridão do quarto. Ele suspirou incerto. Ela aproveitou sua dúvida, levantou-se, ligou o abajur e puxou a cama auxiliar. —Quer um pijama meu? —gracejou.

—Não —negou sem sorrir. Sob a luz clara do abajur, o fino pano do pijama dela revelava a silhueta dos altos seios, destacando a suave marca dos mamilos. Edward pegou-se olhando-os e imaginou Paul machucando-a. Sua mandíbula travou de ódio.

—Você está com nojo de mim? —questionou insegura. Interpretou seu olhar como repulsa.

—Não. Você é só vítima de mais um almofadinha! —rosnou revoltado. Seus olhos irados deram a Bella a impressão de que sua revolta ia além daquela noite.

—Okay, então vamos dormir. —Desviou o assunto. Não queria vê-lo tão furioso. Ela lhe estendeu um edredom, foi até a varanda e encostou a porta. Deitou de bruços na cama e observou-o deitado na cama auxiliar. —Você é meu tesouro —declarou baixinho. —Ninguém sabe que o menino quieto, de olhos indiferentes, esconde uma pérola dentro da concha. —expressou sorridente e passou a mão carinhosamente em seu braço.

—Por que você diz isso, Bella? —questionou baixo, o olhar distraído no teto.

—Você se preocupa comigo, mesmo que aparente descaso. Não me censura, não me nega nada, verdadeiramente. Eu me sinto protegida perto de você —declarou calorosa.

—Eu não te protegi esta noite —lembrou amargo. —Odeio o Swan — declarou hostil. —Ele devia ter te protegido, não te humilhado mais!

—Você está aqui agora. Isso é o que importa.

Ele desviou o olhar do teto e fixou-o intenso sobre ela, limitando-se ao silêncio. Ela sorriu acolhedora e estendeu a mão para alcançar a dele. Ele afastou-se de reflexo. Os toques dela sempre o alarmavam. Ela insistiu e sequestrou sua mão grande e calosa, suspirou tranquila e fechou os olhos, acomodando sua mão entre as suas junto ao seu peito como se ele fosse seu maior bem. Ele lutou para ficar indiferente ao tato dos seus seios soltos no pulso, mas foi impossível. Ela não era mais uma menina. E sua ausência de malícia o assustava.

No meio da madrugada, ela sentiu sua ausência no quarto, mas já estava em sono profundo. Acordou no dia seguinte pronta para um novo dia. Trocou de roupa e desceu para tomar café. Quando descia as escadas, cruzou com a avó subindo, apressadamente, com a mesma roupa da noite anterior.

—Bom dia, vovó.

—Bom dia, preciosa. Depois falo contigo. —Caminhou rápido para o seu quarto no fim do corredor.

Bella deu de ombros e desceu para o térreo. Encontrou o sisudo criado, que puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse, depois lhe serviu chá com bolo, sem uma palavra.

—Papai já saiu? —Bella questionou acanhada.

—Ele dormiu no alojamento. E você hoje não pode perambular por aí.

—Uhum —assentiu com um gemido, cortou o pedaço de bolo e comeu. Serviu-se de queijo e abriu o pote de Nutella. Um grito saiu de sua garganta ao registrar o que tinha dentro. Sobre a superfície, havia um dedo mindinho masculino com um anel de diamantes.

O anel de noivado de Paul.

O dedo de Paul.

Deus, por favor, não!

Que não tenha acontecido de novo!

Continua...

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. A fic está no início e se construindo, mas prometo muito romance, mistério e ação. Grande beijo.**


End file.
